Family Always and Forever
by amethystgl
Summary: A prophesy was made back when the Mikaelson's first turned of a young girl who would change their e would become one of the family, a she-wolf:fierce, kind, and loyal. The Mikaelson's meet a young girl 1,000 years later, she catches all of their attention and challenges their outlook on lieving she is the one they kidnap her and force her to join them.*I own nothing*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Girl

Elijah looked around the room at his siblings, "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement but Elijah had to ask one more time. "If you have any doubts, now is the time to speak up. Once we do this there is no going back."

"Elijah, we've been planning this forever. Yes, we're sure." Rebekah, Elijah's younger sister, stated in a bored, detached tone, while examining her finger nails.

Elijah glared at her, "I'm just making sure. Once we make the move there is no going back."

This time Kol, their younger brother, spoke up. "Yes, we are sure. The girl has managed to spark all of our attention in a way no one else has. She even got Finn out of his suicidal faze."

Finn, the eldest of the siblings growled at this but his wife jumped to his defense, sort of. "Hey, I did that. The girl just stopped Finn from being pulled into your mother's plans."

Niklaus, the middle child of the group, rolled his eyes. "The point is, she's the one. We've been waiting for her for ages and now is the time to act. Elijah, we are all sure, and it's time to go get her."

Elijah nodded, "Well then, let it begin. I will go retrieve her. Make sure everything is ready when we return."

Elijah swiftly left the room, leaving everyone to their tasks. Within minutes everyone has dispersed, Rebecca went upstairs to make sure a bedroom was ready. As she set about her task she thought about its newest occupant, whom Elijah was getting. She didn't really get along with the girl, well not anymore, but for the sake of her brothers she would support them in this. She knew how important this was.

"I know you aren't thrilled about this little sister." Came a voice behind her interrupting Rebekah's train of thought.

Rebekah turned to look at the speaker, it was Niklaus. "I liked her fine until she stabbed me in the back. It's a little hard to get past that but I know how important this is to everyone."

Niklaus closed the distance between them and kissed her forehead. "It'll be fine. Just don't hurt her."

"I know Nik." Rebekah gave Nik a hug and sighed.

"If you do hurt her you'll find yourself in my playroom." Nik threatened.

Rebekah shuddered at the threat, Nik's playroom had all kinds of torture devises he had picked up over the years. Nil had never threatened her with it before, preferring the dagger to keep her in line, but now things had changed. Nik had agreed not to dagger anyone anymore since the girl would be coming to live with them. She was relieved about that, but also knew that it did give him the option of using his playroom to keep them in line if he so wished.

"Yes Nik." Rebekah responded meekly, looking at the floor.

"Now is everything all set here?" Rebekah nodded. "Good, now go get ready for the ritual."

Niklaus observed his sister scurry away before taking a look around. Everything seemed in place, Rebekah did do a good job decorating setting up for the girl, despite her dislike for the girl. He reflected on how the girl had caught all of their attention, she was fiery, loyal, and fierce. Oh, she had fear, and too often let that fear drive her decisions but she never backed down from a fight.

He gave the room another glance then went to find his brother Kol. He found Kol talking to the witch who was performing the ritual.

"Is everything in place?" Niklaus asked the pair.

"It is indeed, brother." Kol replied. "This is Sabrina, she'll be performing the ritual for us."  
Kol introduced the witch to his brother.

"Nice to meet you." Niklaus murmured. "How did you meet my brother?"

Sabrina glanced at Kol nervously as she answered Niklaus, " Kol was very good friends with my several times great grandmother. He tracked down her ancestors when he was undaggered."

Kol smirked lazily and wrapped an arm around the witch's shoulder. Sabrina looked down at the floor but made no move to pull away, as Kol answered Niklaus' unvoiced question of why he had tracked her down. "Sabrina's how every many greats grandmother owed me and I wanted to see if anyone of her grandchildren would honor her promise today. Sabrina here agreed, speaking of which, she'll need a room. She will be staying a while with us."

Niklaus nodded. "Fine. Talk to Rebecca and she will have one set up for her."

Kol nodded and turned to walk away his arm still resting on Sabrina's shoulder. Niklaus stopped him, "Kol, I expect you to keep your witch under control, if she or you, for that matter, hurts the girl you will both be punished severely."

Kol nodded briefly. "Understood brother. You will have trouble from us." He knew what was riding on this going smoothly and has no intention on messing it up. He too had been affected by the girl, despite only seeing her at a distance. She awoke something in him that he had thought was long gone, her love of life made him want to live again, to feel, to love, to be human.

Niklaus nodded and allowed Kol to lead the witch away. He then continued on his way to see if Finn and Sage were ready. He searched the place over before he finally found them in the dungeons.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked them confused. In all of their planning he did not remember the dungeons being mentioned once.

"Sage thought it might be better to do the ritual down here instead of upstairs." Finn explained as he wrapped his arm around his wife who had tensed up at his brother's appearance.

"Indeed?" Niklaus asked looking at Sage. "And why might that be?"

"Well, I figured there would be an adjustment period for the girl and that it would be better if we did the ritual somewhere she won't see every day. That way she won't have a constant reminder of the ritual as she adjusts." Sage responded from the safety of her husband's arms. Her brother-in-law made her nervous and she wasn't sure how he would react.

"Hmmm. Very well. Carry on." Niklaus said noncommittally. He was kicking himself for not thinking of that, it was a brilliant plan. He would never let Sage know that though, he was not a big fan of her, but she made his older brother happy and definitely less suicidal.

Sage relaxed slightly, she had been worried about Niklaus' reaction. She believed in her plan, her own brief encounters with the girl  
had influenced her plan. She knew the girl was strong, probably stronger than most of them, but the constant reminder of seeing where the ritual happened would have made it harder for the girl to adjust, and it was going to be difficult enough without it.

Finn kissed Sage's forehead, he knew she had been as affected by the girl as he had been. Back before his wife had come back into his life he had been all set to help his mother destroy all vampires forever. He had gone so far as to help his mother meet the girl alone, away from his siblings and her so called protectors.

However when he met her, he felt something spark within him. The more he saw of her, the less he wanted to help his mother and the more he wanted to live. The girl truly believed that there was good left in vampires, that they made their own choices to become monsters, but it didn't have to be that way. Oh, how he wanted to believe that. Then Sage came back into his life and he was content to live, truly live life.

Niklaus turned to go back upstairs. "I'll tell the others to meet us down here for the ritual."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Ritual

Elijah parked just out of sight of the girl's house. He was immensely glad that he had been invited in before tonight. Now all he had to do was wait for the inhabitants of the house to fall asleep then he could slip inside, quietly collect the girl and no one being the wiser.

He reflected on his past encounters with the girl while he waited. She had captured his attention, intriguing him, their very first meeting. Despite the circumstances of him clearly having the upper hand she had tried to negotiate with him. In their later meetings when she has nothing left to negotiate with she still managed to convince him to agree to her terms.

Elijah's senses told him that the inhabitants of the house were asleep so he quietly vamp sped up to the house letting himself in. He quickly found his way to her bedroom where he found her curled up fast asleep. Elijah quickly picked her up genteelly, the girl didn't stir. Elijah slipped out of the house at vamp speed and placed her in the car. The girl never woke up until they were in the dungeons of the mansion and the witch had started the ritual.

When they reached the mansion Elijah parked and picked up the girl careful not to disturb her sleep. He carefully carried her inside the mansion where he was met from Niklaus. "Sage suggested we do the ritual in the dungeons." Niklaus told him softly.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at his words but said nothing. Niklaus led the way to the dungeons where the rest of his siblings were gathered around a table waiting. Elijah carefully set the girl down on the table, and turned to the witch for further instructions.

Kol quickly introduced Sabrina to his family and then let her begin the ritual. Sabrina instructed the siblings to gather around in a tight circle with her standing at the girl's head. Kol was to her right, Elijah to her left, beside Elijah was Niklaus. She instructed Elijah to hold the girl's right hand with his right hand and for Niklaus to hold Elijah's left hand with his left hand. Rebekah held Niklaus' right hand with her right hand and so it continued around the circle, right hand in right hand, left hand in left hand. Rebekah held hands with Niklaus and Sage, Sage with her and Finn. Finn held hands with his wife and Kol, and Kol held hands with his older brother and the girl.

Sabrina wrapped a red ribbon around each of the siblings held hands in a figure eight pattern. She then placed a garland of English lavender on the girl's head. She murmured a spell in Latin, the repeating it in English, as she spoke a small cut appeared on the palms of the siblings' and the girl's hands. The girl jerked as she unconsciously felt the pain of the cuts on her hands and she began to regain consciousness.

As she regained consciousness she became aware of her surrounds first noticing the words spoken. "Blood of blood, bone of bone. Family is born, spirit given until life is done. Now you are bound one to the other with a tie not easy to break."

Next the girl became aware of the fact that her hands were being held, and were tied together. She tried to get loose, but they were holding her hands too tightly. She forced her eyes to open and immediately wished she hadn't when she saw she was in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by the Mikaelsons.

Before she could say something or begin to panic Elijah whispered in her ear. "It's okay, we aren't going to hurt you. You're part of the family now, Elena. No one will ever hurt you again."

Elena's head began to swim at those words, what did they mean? What was going on? She didn't get to say a word because the next thing she knew, everything went black.

Elijah watched as Elena reacted to his words. He could see her brain working overtime trying to understand what was going on. He could see her try to work things out but it became clear that it was all too much for her when her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out. Shortly after Sabrina finished the ritual, which bound them all together as family, always and forever. After Sabrina unwound the ribbon that was wrapped around their hands Elijah carefully lifted Elena in his arms tell Rebekah to show him her new room. Rebekah obliged leading him upstairs to the room she had prepared for her.

Elijah set her down carefully on the bed and took a moment to examine the palms of her hand where they had been cut open during the ritual. Rebekah handed him a cloth to wipe off the dried bit of blood and he saw that Elena had already healed.

"It worked," he told his sister. "She has accelerated healing."

Rebekah nodded before shooing him out of the room. "Go get cleaned up, I'll change her clothes and put her to bed, so she can rest."

Elijah reluctantly agreed as his sister shoved him out of the room, leaving her alone with Elena, the girl who had stabbed her in the back, the precious doppelgänger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Explanations?

Elena woke up in a Queen Size bed, which was rather comfortable. She was confused as to where she was at, the room she was in was very tastefully decorated and by no means small. She sat up to better take in her surroundings when the events from the night before came rushing back.

She had gone to sleep in her own bed at the house and then woken up surrounded by the Mikaelson siblings. They were doing some weird spell, but that was all she remembered because she had fainted. What was going on? She assumed she was at the mansion but for what purpose?

She quietly slipped out of bed, finding herself in a night gown she had never seen before. "Who changed my clothes?" She asked out loud. She blushed at the idea that one of the guys had changed her.

"Rebekah did," a voice said from behind her. Elena turned to see that it was Sage that spoke. "Your clothes were dusty when Elijah carried you up. So Rebekah changed your clothes and tucked you in."

"Ok." Elena said slowly. "Why would she do that?"

Sage smiled softly and walked over to look out the window. "You're family."

"I'm what?" Elena asked turning to look at her.

"You're family," a voice from the door said. Sage and Elena turned to see Finn.

"How am I family?" Elena asked confused.

"We did a ritual last night that made you our sister." Finn stated carefully, concerned about how Elena would take the news.

"Why would you do that?" Elena asked.

"It's complicated, and I can't explain it all right now. Just know that you will be safe with us and no one will hurt you." Finn replied.

Elena simply nodded but Finn could see the wheels in her head turning. Finn smiled gently as he crossed the room to where Elena was standing. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "It will be okay little sister. Now why don't you let Sage help you get dressed and I'll escort you lovely ladies down to breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Elena asked, very confused by everything taking place.

Sage laughed. "Yes, Elena. Breakfast. We promise nothing will happen to you but in order for us to keep that promise you have to eat. Finn, wait out in the hallway while Elena gets ready." She walked over to where Finn and Elena were standing.

"Yes, dear." Finn replied. He kissed Sage and left the room.

"Now then, let's get you ready. There's your bathroom through this door." Sage led Elena over to a door she hadn't noticed before. "You share it with Rebekah."

Elena stopped short, "But she hates me."

"I don't hate you." Rebekah said popping her head out of the bathroom.

Elena gasped and blushed at the fact that Rebekah had overheard her. She forgot she was in a house of vampires. Rebekah smiled at her, as if she knew what Elena was thinking.

"Don't worry. The rooms are sound proof. We like our privacy. I only overheard you because the door was ajar. I wanted to be able to hear you if you woke up during the night." She explained.

"I don't understand. Why would you care? I thought you hated me after what I did!" Elena exclaimed. "I hate myself for doing what I did."

"Oh Elena." Rebekah sighed. "I never hated you. I was angry, yes. I had opened up to you in a way I never open up to anyone and you stabbed me in the back, literally."

"She was hurt and lashed out. Much like Damon does." Sage added. "That doesn't mean she hates you."

Rebekah glared at Sage, "I hate to say it but the wore is right."

Sage glared back, "Don't call me that. Like it or not I'm family."

Elena felt like she had to step in, she really didn't want a fight on her hands. "Okay. That's enough. You know if you just tried, you might actually get along. You two are more alike than you think you are."

Rebekah and Sage scoffed. "In your dreams!" They both said together, they glared at each other again.

Elena huffed, "I said enough. Now weren't we supposed to get me ready for breakfast? Finn is waiting."

Sage nodded, "Right. Well as I was saying this is your bathroom."

"Our bathroom," Rebekah interjected. "You share with me. My room is connected on the other side. If you ever need anything just knock."

Elena nodded, while Sage took over again. "The other door leads to your closet. There are some basic clothes but we'll have to take you shopping. We can send the guys to pick up somethings from your house later if you want. Just make a list of what you want."

"Shopping?" Elena asked.

"Yes, shopping." Rebekah smiled. "We'll go tomorrow, today why don't you wear this." She flashed over to Elena closet and came back with a pair of jeans and a cute black and white striped shirt. "Oh and here are some undergarments." She handed Elena a bra and underwear. "Now get washed up, quickly or the guys will get impatient."

Rebekah pushed Elena into the bathroom. "We'll just wait for you here."

Elena gave a quick glance at Sage, who nodded her approval to Rebekah's plan. Elena slipped into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving the sisters-in-laws alone in her room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Breakfast

Finn was waiting patiently in the hallway for the girls when Elijah happened upon him. "Good morning brother." Elijah greeted.

"Good morning, Elijah." Finn greeted stoically.

"What are you doing loitering around in the hall?"

"Waiting for the ladies." Finn replied. "Sage is helping Elena get ready, and unless I miss my guess our little sister has joined them by now. I'm escorting them to breakfast, when they are ready."

Elijah grinned, "Mind if I wait with you? I wouldn't mind helping you escort the ladies to breakfast."

Finn nodded his agreement, it was probably a good idea for him to be there, Elena seemed more at ease around Elijah. They made small talk as they waited, Elijah sharing some stories about the years Finn had missed. Finn gave a slight smile as Elijah told him a funny story about Kol and some witches he hung around with. Kol had, of course, landed himself in some hot water that Elijah had to smooth things over. Elijah shared how even though he had smoothed things over with the witches, Kol still had to be extremely careful going out or he would end up with a brain aneurysm each time.

Elijah had just finished his story about Kol when the door opened to Elena's room. Both men straightened up as the ladies walked out, Sage and Rebekah first followed by Elena.

"Good morning, ladies." Elijah greeted them with an easy grin.

"Good morning, Elijah." Sage and Rebekah said at the same time. They glared at each other and Elena rolled her eyes.

"I told both of you to knock it off. Now I believe Finn had said something about breakfast? I'm famished." Elena snapped at them.

Sage and Rebekah stopped glaring at each other and sighed. Sage took her husband's arm, while Rebekah took Elijah's. Finn offered his other arm to Elena who cautiously took it. Elijah and Rebekah led the way to the dining room, with Finn, Sage, and Elena bring up the rear.

Elena gave up trying to figure out how she would find her way back to her room, with all the twists and turns they took. "This place is way too big," she thought to herself.

"You'll get used to it," Finn leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"How did you..." she started to ask.

"A side effect of the ritual, last night." Elijah answered this time. "We can talk to each other telepathically now. You'll learn to control it in time."

"So you can hear everything I think?" Elena asked. "That would not be good," she thought to herself.

"Not everything, some thoughts you project, so we can hear it." Finn replied.

"How do I know what you hear and you don't?" Elena asked concerned, she really didn't want people to know her thoughts.

"You don't." Kol said from behind her.

Elena jumped and shied into Finn, she was nowhere near comfortable around Kol, especially after he tried to kill Matt. She let out a whimper as Kol leaned in, and licked her face.

"You smell delicious," he grinned evilly.

Finn wrapped his arms protectively around Elena as Elijah yanked Kol away by his collar. Sage and Rebekah flanked Finn as Elijah pulled Kol a good 20 feet away from Elena. Elena turned away from the scene burying her face in Finn's chest.

"I want to go home." She whimpered.

Finn felt very inept at comforting her, he did not do well with women that were upset. He awkwardly patted her shoulder as Elijah angrily turned on Kol.

"Stop teasing her, Kol," Elijah growled.

Kol frowned, "I was just having some fun." He stated with a pout.

Niklaus made an appearance at that moment, "It'd be in your best interest to leave my doppelgänger alone, little brother. Or you won't like the consequences."

"Ugh. Fine." Kol consented.

"Apologize." Sage demanded.

Rebekah scoffed at the idea of Kol apologizing. "There's no way that would happen" she thought. Without realizing she was broadcasting her thoughts.

"I completely agree." Elena agreed with her. They looked at each other weirdly.

"I'm never going to get used to that." They both said at the same time.

"Yes," Niklaus stated nonchalantly, "It just takes some practice. The doppelgänger should probably have some training later today on controlling it though, her mind is an open book. Rebekah you should join her, you aren't doing much better."

Rebekah growled at Niklaus who ignored her. "Now, we've had to wait on breakfast for too long and the food is getting cold. Let's go." He demanded.

"But..." Sage started to say.

"Forget it," Niklaus butted in. "He won't apologize, so you're just wasting your time and mine. Now chop, chop."

Sage glared daggers into Niklaus' back, but nevertheless let the subject drop. "Sorry, Elena." She thought to Elena who jumped at hearing Sage's thought.

Kol laughed, "So you hear Rebekah's thought and reply to her, but you hear Sage's thought and they startle you?"

Elena blushed and Finn growled at him. Kol held up his hands, "Don't worry big brother, I'll stop...for now." He ducked out of the way before Elijah could grab him again. "Breakfast time." He reminded them as he ran down the hall to the stairs.

Elijah sighed, "Elena, are you all right?"

Elena shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Well then," Finn stated calmly. "Let's go down stairs.

A few minutes later everyone was seated at the table. The only sound that was heard as they ate was the silverware scraping the plates, as they shoveled food into their mouths. Elena just moved her food around, not really having an appetite. The silence was finally broken by Niklaus who looked at Elena, who hadn't looked up from her plate.

"I require your company after the meal."

Elena looked up, "Why?"

"Blood donation, of course." Niklaus said before going back to eating his food.

Elena paled, "I don't want to."

"You don't have a choice. Now eat up, I can't have you passing out on me."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Is today such a good idea? Why don't you wait a day of two, let her adjust."

"Today is perfect if you want to go shopping tomorrow." Rebekah glared at him but went back eating.

Elena sighed but didn't say anything, she looked back at her plate and continued to push food around on her plate. She tried to keep her mind as blank as she could so no one could hear her thoughts. All she really wanted to do was hide somewhere and cry.

"EAT." Niklaus yelled at her suddenly.

Elena jumped, startled. Her eyes filled up with tears which she frantically tried to blink away. A tear or two escaped and trickled down her face. She couldn't say anything for fear that she would breakdown completely.

"Nik." Elijah started to say.

"Don't start. She needs to eat."

Elijah sighed but fell quiet. "It'll be okay," he telepathically sent Elena.

"No, it isn't." Elena sent back, willing it to only reach Elijah and not everyone. "It'll never be okay again."

Elijah stood up, "I have some work to do. Nik, back off just a little. Elena do try to eat, please." He walked around the table over to Elena and kissed the top of her head. "I meant what I said, it will be okay. Don't let Nik push you around too much, he likes a challenge. Do eat though, and congratulations, that time only I heard your thoughts." He thought to her as he left the room.

Soon only Elena was left with Niklaus. She had managed to eat a few more bites but couldn't force anything else down her throat. Niklaus watched her carefully, she seemed to be doing alright, over all, considering they did kidnap her. He could tell that her emotions were all over the place though. He briefly considered not taking blood today, but quickly shot down the idea. He did say he would, and so he'd follow through.

"Are you done?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"Okay, let's go then." Niklaus pushed his chair back and stood up.

He walked over to Elena's chair and pulled it out like a real gentleman. Elena wondered if he was doing it to be gentlemanly or if he was afraid she would make a run for it. Niklaus offered Elena his arm but she refused to take it, instead she glared openly at him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Blood Donation

Niklaus led Elena down some halls to a room that was set up like a hospital room.

"How much are you going to take?" Elena asked in a small voice.

She hated the thought that Kol could probably hear her, she really didn't want to show weakness in front of him. Niklaus went over to a counter on the far wall and picked up a clipboard.

"Two or three bags." He replied as looked over the contents of the clipboard.

"One." Elena said. "I'll give you one a week. Willingly, but you have to let me be after that.  
I'm still human Klaus, I'd like to remain so. So I'd rather you not take so much you have to use vampire blood to heal me."

Niklaus almost smiled, there was the Elena he knew, he had been starting to get worried. He hid his thoughts quickly, and stated in a matter of fact tone. "A side effect of the ritual was that you have accelerated healing. So two or three bags won't hurt you, and I don't want to do it every week, too much trouble. Especially when you go back to school."

Elena looked up at him in surprise, "You're going to let me go back to school? Why wound you do that?"

"Eventually." Niklaus replied gesturing to the chair. "Sit."

Elena complied. Niklaus smirked at her and said patronizingly, "There's a good doppelgänger."

Elena glared at him as he started to prepare to take her blood. "You...you..." She sputtered.

Niklaus smirked, "Yes love?"

"You're a jerk."

"Hmmm. I know."

"Why? Why are you such a jerk?" Elena asked, trying to sound concerned. Trying to throw him off his game.

"Many reasons, I suppose. The past. My father. Who knows?"

Elena frowned. "That's not an excuse."

"No it's not, but then I never said I was trying to excuse what I am." Niklaus said in a hard voice. "Now roll up your sleeve."

Elena fell silent and rolled up her sleeve for Niklaus as he grabbed a tourniquet off the counter. He tied it around her arm, and grabbed a small packet off the counter. He then opened the packet, pulled out a wipe and wiped her arm where he would insert the needle.

"Make a fist love."

Elena whimpered as she obeyed. "Are you sure, you know what you are doing?"

Niklaus inserted a needle in her arm and as the blood started to flow through the tube connected to the needle, he spoke. "Well if I don't, it's too late now." Elena whimpered again and Niklaus laughed. "Relax love. I've done this many times."

Elena looked away from the blood. "I hate blood," she stated.

Niklaus looked at her, "Distract yourself."

"With what?"

"How about I tell you some of my adventures over the years."

Elena looked up at him surprise, "You would do that?"

"Well, you are family now, so yes I will."

Elena gave him a small smile in response. Niklaus pulled up a chair on the opposite side of where he was drawing blood.

"Now, sit back, close your eyes, and relax." As Elena obeyed, Niklaus started telling her stories of his past, keeping an eye on the blood bag of course, so he could change it when it was full.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Kol

Elena had fallen asleep by the time Niklaus had finished collecting blood. He observed how peaceful she looked asleep, not like her life was in danger every day. Not like she had lost almost everything. Niklaus tried very hard not to think about how much of that loss was because of him. He didn't regret what he did, but he regretted that what he did hurt her.

Niklaus unhooked the equipment and moved to pick the girl up. Carefully he hoisted her in his arms and smoothly carried her out of the room. Not wanting to wake her or run into any of his siblings he opted to take her to his office and set her on the couch in there. After getting she settled on the couch he sat down at his desk and started looking through papers that had piled up.

An hour later Elena stirred. "Hello, love." Niklaus said as she woke up.

"Klaus. Where am I?" She asked groggily.

"My office. I brought you here after we finished your little blood donation."

"How much did you take? I have a headache."

"Four bags, so roughly four pints. You already look much better than you did. The headache will be gone in about an hour, would you like some blood to get rid of it now?" Niklaus didn't look up from what he was doing.

Elena glared at him, her head was pounding. "Ugh. Fine. Just a little thought."

Niklaus smirked and set the papers down. "Thought you might see it that way, love."

Elena didn't reply and slowly sat up on the couch. "My head is spinning."

"You'll be fine love. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Niklaus stood up, big his wrist and walked over to Elena. He held his wrist out to the girl and she gingerly took it. She placed her lips to the cut and swallowed the blood, finding it hard to stop. Niklaus' blood was heavenly, and she couldn't get enough. Niklaus smirked again as he had to pry her off his wrist.

"Thought you just wanted a little love?" He teased.

"Shut up." Elena mumbled.

Niklaus laughed. "You need food. Go fix yourself a sandwich in the kitchen."

Elena glared at him as she stood and walked out of the room. She wandered through the house no clue where she was going. She was getting more irritated the longer she wandered.

"Where the heck is the kitchen," she mumbled angrily.

"The opposite side of the house." Kol stated from behind her with a chuckle.

"Go away, Kol." Elena growled.

"I don't want to, I'm bored."

"Find something to do and leave me alone."

"Oh don't be like that, darling." Kol pouted.

Elena glared at him. Kol held up his hands, "Easy there tiger, why don't I show you the way to the kitchen."

"Uh, no thanks."

"What if we took Sabrina with us?"

"Who the heck is Sabrina?" Elena asked.

Kol smirked, "My witch. She performed the ritual last night."

"She's not your possession Kol. You don't own her." Elena hissed.

"Semantics." Kol waved his hand. "How about that offer?"

"Sure. As long as Sabrina is there. I don't want to be in your company by myself."

"You wound me, darling." Kol pressed his right hand to his chest.

"That would mean you have feelings, Kol, and we both know you don't."

Kol pouted, "Harsh."

Elena grinned, "Come on, Kol. Introduce me to Sabrina."

Kol perked up a little and held out his arm to Elena. Elena eyed it for a few minutes before shrugging and taking it. Kol raised an eye brow in surprise that she actually took it.

"Change your mind about me?" He asked as he led her towards the den where he knew Sabrina would be.

"Hardly. I did realize that your brothers would kill you if something happened to me. So I figure I'm safe for now." Elena replied flippantly.

Kol poured some more, but soon they reached the den. Elena noticed that he brightened up as soon as he saw Sabrina. She wondered if was going on there, but didn't say anything. Kol quickly introduced Elena and Sabrina and explained to Sabrina why they were there. Sabrina, having missed breakfast agreed to join them in the kitchen for lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Blood Haze

In the kitchen Elena and Sabrina set about fixing themselves sandwiches, while Kol sat and watched. Sabrina opened the cabinets until she found some plates and bread. Elena browsed the refrigerator looking for fixing for sandwiches. She pulled out a ham, blocks of cheese, lettuce and tomato.

Sabrina pulled out a couple of knives that she found in a drawer, handing one to Elena to carve the ham while she cut up the tomato and cheese. Elena took the knife and started carving the ham, when all of a sudden the knife slipped, cutting her hand.

"Ouch!"

Kol perked up at the scent of blood, he stood up unnoticed by the girls.

Sabrina grabbed a towel and was blotting at the cut to staunch the flow. "It doesn't look too bad and with your new accelerated healing you'll be alright." She told Elena.

"I know." Elena grunted. Elena grabbed hold of the towel while Sabrina washed the knife.

"Smells so good." Kol murmured, his eyes darkening as he vamped out.

"Kol!" Elena and Sabrina exclaimed in alarm.

"Come on love, just a little taste." Kol said as he slowly approached.

Elena backed into the counter, shrinking back as far as she could. Sabrina stepped in front of Elena, blocking Kol from reaching her.

"Kol, focus on me. You don't want your new sister's blood." Sabrina tried to reach Kol through his blood haze.

"Sabrina, love, move now."

"Kol!" Elena whimpered, "You have better control than this."

"Normally, but that was before I spelled your blood." Kol replied.

"Kol, you really don't want to do this." Sabrina tried again.

"Sabrina, move out of the way before you regret it." Kol threatened.

Part of him didn't want to hurt the witch, the other part wanted nothing but the doppelgänger's blood. He lunged forward, Sabrina stopped him with a witchy migraine.

Kol fell to the floor in pain, "You will pay for this!" Kol screamed.

"Elena, run!" Sabrina called out. She knew her power would not work on Kol for long. It was part of the deal made with Kol, she was breaking it by protecting Elena. She only hoped he would forgive her for this.

Elena took off running past Sabrina and the fallen Kol, as fast as she could, still clutching the towel in her hand. Apparently vamp speed was also part of her new abilities. She vamp sped through the back door and outside, not stopping, her only thought was running from Kol. She dropped the towel, not bothering to stop for it. She didn't really look where she was going as she ran and she collided with something hard. No, someone. She fell back to the ground and looked up at who she ran into hoping it wasn't Kol. It wasn't, it was Elijah, and he didn't look too happy.

Elena didn't pay any attention to how he looked or why he looked like that for the moment. She was too relieved to see him, she got up and threw her arms around him.

"Elijah!" She shrieked as tears started falling. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Elijah was surprised by her reaction, if it was her predecessor, he would have been suspicious. Katherine was known for being manipulative, and if she had been caught escaping would have tried to manipulate him with her tears. Elena wasn't like that, he didn't think so anyway.

"Elena?" He hesitantly asked.

Elena just sobbed into his chest, clinging to him. Elijah slowly picked her up, and started to carry Elena back to the house. He was surprised how far she had managed to run without being noticed. She was a good mile away from the house and apparently hadn't been paying attention where she was going when she ran because she was heading towards the falls and not town.

Meanwhile in the house, Kol had gotten angry at Sabrina and slapped her hard. Sabrina fell to the floor unconscious at the same time Elena made it out of the house and Kol snapped out of his blood haze. As his face returned to normal he blearily looked around, disoriented, and not remembering what had happened. He looked down and saw Sabrina on the floor.

"Oh no!" He breathed, "Sabrina!" He knelt down to examine her, seeing she was hurt badly, he bit his wrist and fed his blood to Sabrina. "Sabrina, love. Please drink!" He begged her, a few tears rolling down his face. "You have to tell me what happened. You have to uphold the bargain, I've waited so long! I need you Sabrina!"

Sabrina drank the blood and started to regain consciousness. She woke up to see Kol and shrank back a little certain she was going to be punished. Then she noticed the tears running down his face, his now normal face.

"Kol." She whispered, part of her still afraid.

"Oh thank goodness!" Kol cried. "I thought I was going to lose you! What happened?"

"You don't remember?" She asked.

Kol shook his head as Sabrina looked at him confused, unsure what to say. What in the world had just happened?

Elijah had decided to vamp speed to the house so he could calm her down and hopefully find out what had happened. He entered the house calling for his family at the same time. He moved into the living room and moved to lay her down on the couch. Elena, however, refused to let go of him, so he sat down still holding her. He arranged her so that he cradled her with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Shhh." He tried to soothe her.

Niklaus entered the room, "What in the world is going on?" He demanded. Elijah shrugged. "What's wrong with the girl?" He asked.

"I don't know, I found her running full vamp speed towards the falls."

"Vamp speed?" Niklaus asked intrigued.

Elijah glared at him, "Is that all you picked up on?"

Niklaus shrugged, "No, but she's hardly in the condition for me to focus on the fact she was running away."

"Elena was running away?" Sage asked as she entered the room.

"Why was she running away?" Finn asked, as he sat down on a chair pulling his wife onto his lap.

"Hmm. Maybe she had had enough with Nik." Rebekah said from the doorway. "After all most girls run from him."

Niklaus growled at his sister, his eyes flashing yellow. Rebekah smirked and walked to the other side of the room from Niklaus.

"Did I touch a nerve, Nik?" She teased. Niklaus growled again, barely managing from wolfing out and attacking her.

"Enough." Elijah stated coldly. "You're getting off topic. Now can someone tell me what happened to our sister?"

Finn, Sage, and Rebekah shrugged. "We haven't seen her since breakfast." They said.

Niklaus growled, "Don't look at me. She was fine when she left after donating some blood. I sent her to the kitchen to fix herself a sandwich."

"Not Nik," Elena choked out through her tears, "Kol."

"Kol?" Everyone voiced at once.

"'Lijah," Elena whimpered.

Elijah looked down at her and she moved his hand to her right temple. Suddenly, he was on the kitchen watching from Elena's point of view. He watched in surprise and concern as he watched Kol try to attack her, and Sabrina.

"Kol attacked her," he whispered as he came out of her memory. "She cut her finger and he went blood crazy."

"I did what?" Kol asked in shock, coming into the room supporting Sabrina. "I did no such thing."

Elena whimpered and snuggled into Elijah's chest, turning her head away from the room and burying it in Elijah's chest.

"Don't lie to us, Kol." Elijah snapped. "There is no excuse for attacking our sister!"

"I didn't attack her," Kol hissed.

Sabrina winced, she hadn't gotten a chance to tell him what had happened. "Kol." She stated softly. Kol looked down at her. "You did attack her." She placed her hand on his forehead, sharing her memory with him.

"No!" Kol shouted horrified letting go of Sabrina and dropping to his knees. "What did I do?"

"I don't understand," Finn mused, "Kol is impetuous and impatient but he has good control and he has never blacked out before."

"I think I might have an idea." Sabrina whispered as she knelt down besides Kol, putting her arm around him. "I think it was Elena's blood. She took the towel with her, so as soon as she was out of the house there was no trace of it. Kol snapped right out of his blood haze."

The others stared at her, mulling over what she shared. By now Elena has calmed down, she still stayed snuggled in Elijah's arms but now she spoke up.

"I think she's right." Elena whispered, she cleared her throats and spoke a little louder. "I think the ritual messed with our blood. Klaus fed me some blood earlier and I couldn't stop drinking it, it was more desirable that any blood I've ever had before. Kol reacted the same way to my blood as I wanted to react to Klaus'."

"But why didn't Nik react that way to Elena's blood when he was collecting it this morning." Rebekah spoke up.

"Because my blood wasn't really exposed to the air, it was in the tubes and blood bags." Elena responded as she sat up, still leaning on Elijah who had allowed her to move but still kept a protective arm around her shoulders. Elena leaned into his side.

"Hmm, and I was too absorbed in distracting 'Lena with stories of my past, to even think about her blood." Niklaus spoke up.

"It's certainly plausible." Elijah mused. "Sabrina, do you think you can figure out what is going on?"

Sabrina nodded, "I just need some time to pour over my grimoires." She replied. "I want Kol to stay with me, until we know what is going on though."

Kol protested, afraid he was going to hurt her again, but the others agreed with her. She stood, pulling him up and out of the room.

"Well, there is nothing else to be done. I suggest we regroup tomorrow and see what progress the witch has made." Niklaus stated.

The others agreed and everyone trickled out of the room, leaving Elena and Elijah alone on the couch.

"'Lijah." Elena said softly. "Can you take me to my room, I'm tired."

Elijah agreed, noticing for the first time her use of his siblings' nickname for him. He picked her up in his arms, and Elena allowed him to carry her up to her room. She begged him to stay until she fell asleep, Elijah agreed and sat down on the bed, running his hand through her hair. Elena drifted off to sleep, feeling protected and cared for the first time since before Niklaus had come to town.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Caroline

Caroline was at the falls when she got the phone call from Klaus that would change her life. She was trying to get a little peace of mind, she had just lost her father and Tyler had called to say that he wasn't coming until he was fixed.

She almost didn't answer that call when it came but she was glad she had in the end. "Hello?"

"Hello love."

She growled, "What do you want Klaus?"

"I was wondering if you could come over to the house today, I kind of need your help." Klaus replied unperturbed by her off-putish tone.

"Why would I do that?" She spat.

"I promise you, you'll be glad to have come over. I really do need you help, as do my siblings."

Caroline had to admit curiosity. "Fine. I'll be right over."

She vamp sped through the woods towards the Mikaelson mansion. When she was about half a mile out a scent caught her attention, she stopped and followed it. Finally she found the source a dirty blood soaked towel.

"Odd thing to be out in the woods," she murmured.

The scent tickled her brain, it was oddly familiar, but something was off about it. She breathed it in again and it clicked, it was Elena's blood mixed with something, but what?

"Why is this all the way out here? Where is Elena?" She asked herself.

Then the proximity to the mansion and the oddity of Klaus' call kicked in. "Son of a..." Caroline growled. "Just what did he do to my best friend?"

She vamp sped the rest of the way and stormed into the house. "Klaus!" she screamed angrily.

"Hello love." Klaus said as he came into her view.

Caroline glared at him, "What is the meaning of this?" She threw the towel at him.

Klaus stared at it confused. "Am I supposed to know?"

"It has Elena's blood on it. At least I think it's Elena's. It has her scent but it's different, like its mixed with all of yours or something." Caroline started babbling.

"Oh." Understanding dawned on Klaus.

"That's all you have to say?" Caroline screamed at him.

"Now calm down love so I can explain."

Carolina glared at him, you could almost see steam pouring out of her ears but before she could say something Finn came into view. "Niklaus, It's a good thing the rooms are sound proof, our sister needs her sleep, she's had a very trying week."

Caroline looked on confused, "What happened to Rebekah?"

"Not Rebekah, love."

Caroline looked confused, "You have another sibling?"

Just then Finn noticed the towel in Klaus' hands. "What's that you are holding, brother?"  
He took a step closer and breathed in, "Smells so good." His eyes darkened as he vamped out.

"Uh Caroline, love, do me a favor and take the towel out of the house. I'll meet you outside."  
Klaus said hesitantly.

"What is going on, Klaus?!" Caroline screamed in frustration.

Klaus snapped his eyes to her. "Take it outside Caroline. I will explain shortly." He ordered her in a hard voice. "Move now!"

Caroline was so surprised at his tone she did as he asked. Klaus handed her the towel and stepped in front of his brother, just in case he decided to try and follow her.

"Now why did you do that brother?" Finn pouted as Caroline vamp sped out of the house.

As soon as Caroline was out of the house Finn snapped out of it. "What just happened?"

"Hmm. I have an idea, but I'm not sure. Go get Sage, Rebekah, Kol, and the witch and meet me outside."

Finn eyes his brother weirdly. "What about Elijah?"

"If you can get him to come yes, I'm not sure he'll be willing to leave our sister."

Klaus left the house and found Caroline standing outside at the stables. She turned on him as he walked towards her. "Explain." She hissed.

"I will, I promise. I need to wait for the others to get here first though." Klaus stated holding his hands out towards her in a placating manner.

"You better!" Caroline threatened. She handed him the towel and turned to look at the horses.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Figuring It Out

Niklaus grabbed a ziplock bag a stable hand had left in the stables and stuff the towel into it. Caroline just watched wondering what he was doing. Soon after Caroline and Niklaus were joined by the rest of the family including Elijah.

"What is this about, Niklaus?" Elijah asked as he walked up. "I don't want to leave our sister alone for very long."

"That's what I want to know and who is this sister you keep talking about?" Caroline muttered crossing her arms and glaring at Niklaus.

Elijah noticed Caroline for the first time. "Hello Miss Forbes. I apologize, I didn't see you.

"Hello Elijah." Caroline gave him a small smile. "It's quite alright. Now Klaus, please tell us what is going on."

"With pleasure love." Niklaus smirked. "I called Caroline here this morning because I thought she could help us with our little problem."

"How so?" Kol asked.

"What problem?" Caroline asked.

"I'll explain in a bit, love. Be patient." Niklaus smirked.

"I'm not the best at a patience, Nik-klaus." Caroline drawled out his name. "So make this quick."

Niklaus chucked, "Yes, love." He turned to Kol, "Well I thought why not go to someone who knows our sister better that we do?"

"What?!" Caroline butted in confused.

Niklaus ignored her and continued his explanation, "Turns out that she found a towel, with blood on it on the way here."

"And how is this important?" Elijah sighed.

"It had Elena's blood on it, well the scent was Elena's but it was mixed with something else. It was off somehow like it was mixed with blood from each of you." Caroline spoke up.

"Love, you are babbling." Niklaus smirked.

"Shut up." Caroline pouted.

"You found the towel from yesterday that we wrapped around her cut?" Sabrina spoke up, clarifying what was being said.

"Her who? Elena? Do you have Elena?" Caroline wanted to know.

Everyone ignored her. "What is the point of all of this?" Rebekah demanded.

"Well, Finn happened to enter the room and as soon as he smelt the blood on the towel the same thing happened to him as what happened to Kol."

"Finn has great control that just makes no sense." Sage spoke up.

"I don't remember anything happening," Finn said.

"Neither did I," Kol said deep in thought.

"Where is the towel now?" Sabrina asked.

Niklaus held up the bag. "Right here."

"I propose we do a test and see if her blood affects all of us or not." Elijah spoke up. "I don't want her put in danger."

"I had the same idea, which is why we are out here." Niklaus stated. He handed the bag to Caroline, "Now love, go to each of my family members and let them smell the blood. Let them smell it for a few minutes and then take it away.

Caroline looked at him like he was insane but did as he asked. One by one each one of them commented about how the blood smelled so good, as their eyes darkened and they vamped out. As soon as she moved the bag away they went back to normal not remembering what happened. The only one not to react was Niklaus, when she was done she handed the bag back to Niklaus, who made sure it was zipped tight.

"So, now we know that it affects all of us, except Niklaus." Sabrina mused, "but why?"

"Ach! I can't stand it." Caroline screamed. "Someone one tell me what is going on here!"

"Well, they kidnapped me, did some crazy ass ritual that made me their sister. Niklaus drew blood from me, and Kol tried to eat me."  
Elena said carelessly from behind the group. Everyone jumped in surprise and turned to look at her.

"Elena! I'm so glad to see you!" Caroline shrieked, then what Elena said hit her. "Wait what?" She stared at the group incredulously.

"Nice summery, little sister." Elijah rolled his eyes. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay? Did you sleep well?"

Elena looked up at him, "I'm fine, 'Lijah. Slept well, and my own information about this situation is lacking. So, that's all I have." She leaned into his embrace. "So what's going on here?"

"I called Caroline, since she knows you better than anyone and would have a fresh perspective, to see if she could help us."  
Niklaus answered.

Elena smirked, "You just wanted to see her again, Nik."

"He just wanted to delay our shopping trip," Rebekah muttered.

"Sorry Bekka, We'll go soon." Elena smiled at her gently.

"Any way," Niklaus said. "On her way here she found the towel you dropped yesterday. Finn showed up right after she arrived and we discovered that he reacted to the blood on the towel the same way Kol did yesterday."

"Elena, they all did a weird vamp out to the blood on the towel, except for Klaus." Caroline couldn't stay quiet any more. "So, assuming you all did the exact same thing during the ritual, which one of you has done something different from the others? I'm assuming the ritual is why Elena's scent is off? Everyone's scent has changed a little, actually. Klaus' is stronger though, is that because of his wolf side?"

"Caroline!" Elena exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Yes Elena?" Caroline said innocently.

Elena looked pointedly and Caroline stamped her foot. "Fine." Niklaus hid a smirk before Caroline could see it.

"Wait, she has a point." Sabrina said. Everyone looked at her. "It makes sense that everyone's scent has changed a bit, the ritual required blood exchanging. Your blood intermingled and changed your scent."

"Sounds plausible enough," Finn said.

"And I think Caroline is right, Klaus did something different, than we did." Sage said.

"Something with blood," Caroline said, "like he healed her." Everyone stared at her. "What?!"  
She exclaimed. "I just figure that since his scent it stronger, and the scent was changed because of blood, then she must have had more of his blood in her system. Since he took her blood yesterday, I'm guessing about 4 bags, he healed her."

"She has accelerated healing now," Elijah said, "There's no need for him to heal her."

"No, she's right." Elena said. "I had a headache after I woke up after 'my little blood donation,' as Nik called it. He offered to make it go away faster."

"She couldn't get enough of my blood either." Nik said with a smirk. Elena glared at him.

"Perfect, now I have something to work with." Sabrina said. "It'll still take time, so no outings until we figure this out." Rebekah pouted, Elena groaned, and Sage glowered. Sabrina held up her hand, "But it would be faster if I had another witch to help."

"Great," Caroline spoke up excitedly, "We'll call Bonnie!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Emotions

Everyone in the group stared at Caroline, except Sabrina who didn't know who Bonnie was, or even Caroline for that matter. Then everyone started talking at once.

"Great, get her over here," Sabrina said eagerly.

"Are you crazy?" Elena asked.

"Why would she help us, she hates us?" Klaus said.

"Because of you," Rebekah added.

Klaus glared at her as Elijah said, "Well technically it's because most witches hate us, it's in their nature."

"Not exactly," Kol piped up. "That's just our mother's influence on the other side all these years."

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked.

"Everyone has gone insane," Sage muttered.

"Enough!" Finn yelled. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at him. "Now when we started this, we never wanted to keep Elena from her friends. Caroline here already knows so what's one more friend, I'd rather deal with them than deal with the Salvatores right now."

"I will be allowed to see them eventually, right Finn?" Elena asked in a vulnerable voice.

"Of course, little sister." He smiled kindly at her, "but can you honestly say you want to deal with them right now."

Elena shook her head, "I'm afraid to see them, Bonnie included." She thought to Finn.

Finn walked over to her and gave her a hug. "It'll be okay," he thought to her.

Elena shook her head and burst into tears, "How can I make them understand when I don't understand." She thought to the entirety her new family.

The Original Family looked at each other trying to find the best words to comfort her. They resolved in their hearts to fill her in as much as the could once they figured out to break the power her blood had over them.

Niklaus almost dropped under the amount of pain he felt in those words. He sagged against the barn struggling to catch his breath. Everyone was focused on Elena and didn't see it, except for Caroline.

Caroline gasped, "Klaus!"

Everyone's eyes turned to them, "Are you okay, Nik?" Rebekah asked concerned.

"He's fine," Kol said arrogantly. "He's just upset he not the center of attention."

"Kol!" Elijah barked.

Kol pouted, but refrained from saying anything.

"E-Lena," Niklaus choked out, "I-I'm s-sorry for the p-p-pain."

Elena looked up through her tears, she could feel his sincerity. She nodded to him, once to acknowledge his words. She wasn't at a point where she could completely trust him, but she knew she could with this, as well as with her safety.

"I never thought I'd see the big bad hybrid apologize!" Caroline stated in awe.

"A-anytime for you, l-love." Niklaus bantered back halfheartedly.

"What's going on with you?" Rebekah asked concerned.

"You don't look to good," Sage added unhelpfully.

"He feels Elena's emotional pain." Sabrina realized.

Niklaus didn't reply, not wanting to confirm it. He knew Elena would shut off get connection with him, but Elena shut it down any way. Immediately Niklaus felt better and he could straighten up. He walked over to her and Finn, pulled her out of Finn's arms and into his embrace.

"You didn't have to cut the connection, 'Lena." He whispered to her, knowing the others could hear him. Then silently, just to her he said, "Don't ever feel like you have to hide your emotions from us. Your emotions, your compassion and love is what changes people. It's changing us and we love you for it."

Elena sagged against Niklaus, fresh tears rolling down her face. He swept her up in his arms. "Let's take this inside," He said softly.

The others followed him inside, Caroline and Sabrina bringing up the rear. Both of them in awe of the scene they had just witnessed.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I never would have believed it." Caroline said softly.

"You and me both." Sabrina said.

Caroline looked overage with a small smile introduced herself, "I'm Caroline."

"Sabrina, I'm Kol's witch." She replied with a small smile of her own.

"How do you know Kol?"

"Um, tough question." Sabrina said with a short laugh.

"She only met me recently, when I looked her family up." Kol spoke up. "I made a deal with her something great grandma, so I went to see if one of her ancestors would honor it. Sabrina did."

"What was the deal?" Caroline asked.

Before Sabrina or Kol could answer, Elena spoke up from the couch Niklaus had settled her on. "Enough, there will be plenty of time for questions later. First, Caroline call Bonnie and ask her to come over. But don't tell her they kidnapped me, tell her that they adopted me and Jeremy too." Her expression dared any of them to disagree with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Bonnie

Bonnie showed up at the door of the mansion not quite sure what to expect. If it had been anyone but Caroline or Elena calling she would have thought they were making it up. Why on earth would the Mikaelson's adopt Elena and Jeremy? She was hoping to get some answers from her visit.

Caroline answered the door, "Hi Bonnie, thank you for coming!"

"Caroline."

"Everyone is in the living room." Caroline told her, "Its this way."

Bonnie entered the room to find Elena sitting on the couch with Niklaus. She was sitting sideways with Niklaus right behind her, she leaned back into him, resting her head on his chest. Elijah was at the other side of that couch with her feet in his lap. She stopped short at the sight.

"Elena?" She asked softly.

Elena looked over her way. "Hi Bonnie!" She said with a bright smile. She moved to get up but the brothers stopped her. She looked annoyed, "Honestly? I just want to give my best friend a hug. I'm not that fragile. Over protect idiots." She muttered. The brothers just ignored her, not letting her move.

Bonnie laughed a little at the exchange, although she was very confused how this came about. "I'm a little confused about what is happening here." She stated.

"We'll explain in good time, but first we need your help." Rebekah said from a chair across the room.

"What makes you think I will help you?" Bonnie asked crossing her arms.

"Because it's something that affects Elena." Finn said from the love seat he occupied with his wife.

"What affects Elena?"

"See we did this ritual when we adopted her into the family, and as a result her blood smells amazing." Kol said from behind her.

Bonnie jumped and then glared at him for sneaking up on her. "What ritual?"

"It's an ancient Celtic ritual, one my family developed. We've never done it with both humans and vampires before though, only one or the other." Sabrina said, stepping out from behind Kol.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked warily.

"I'm Sabrina, Kol's witch. I performed the ritual." Sabrina offered her hand for Bonnie to shake.

Bonnie shook her hand, immediately knowing that there was something different about Sabrina from other witches, but knowing she could trust her. "Okay, so what exactly is the problem? I mean i get it, Elena's blood smells good, but what happens when you smell it?"

"It has to be a cut or her blood on a towel or something," Caroline said excitedly coming to perch on the arm of the sofa next to Niklaus. "Their eyes darken and they vamp out, when you remove the blood, they go back to normal without remembering what happened."

Bonnie frowned, "Yeah, that's a little odd. Does that happen to everyone? What about Caroline.

"Everyone but me." Niklaus spoke up. "And Caroline was not affected."

"I was going to say that." Caroline pouted.

Niklaus smirked, "I'm sorry love." He placed his right arm around her shoulders. "Let me know how I can make it up to you?"

Elena looked on annoyed, "Ugh. Go get a room," She said wrinkling her nose. Then she blinked and looked horrified as everyone stared at her, "On second thought, no don't get a room. I do not want to think about my best friend and my brother."

Bonnie pouted a little at that statement, she and Jeremy had their ups and downs but she still really liked him. Elena saw and was really quick to reassure her. "Not you BonBon, you and Jeremy are perfect together."

Caroline pouted this time. "So she can date your brother but I can't?"

This time the attention switched from Elena to her and she blushed as Niklaus laughed. Realizing what she stammered. "I, uh,...um."

Elena spoke up. "I'm fine with you dating, if that's what you want, but I'll need some time to wrap my head around it."

Bonnie took pity on Caroline, "Let's get back to the problem at hand. Sabrina, can you tell me more about the ritual?"

Sabrina showed Bonnie to a chair and then launched into a description of the ritual. "The ritual binds together people - making them family. It's a favorite for blood adopting."

Caroline frowned, "What's blood adoption?"

"Love, Blood adoption make you part of the family in blood. It's like you were born into the family, but you weren't. It makes you a blood heir, so any magical inheritance is also yours, even though you aren't born with it." Niklaus explained.

"Wait so Elena is a witch now?" Bonnie asked.

"Not exactly, she doesn't become something she wasn't before. She wasn't a witch before, so she doesn't become a witch now, but if she were to have children, her children could be witches or warlocks." Elijah said.

"What do you mean could?" Bonnie asked intrigued.

"Well, they could tap their powers or they might not. Kol was the only one of us that tapped his powers when we were human." Finn started.

Bonnie nodded as Sabrina spoke up. "Ok. So I'm guessed that since we are dealing with human and vampire bonding, through blood adoption some of your traits were shared."

"Elena has accelerated healing, and she has vamp speed." Elijah said.

"Right, I believe she passed on some of her kindness and empathy. If not enough to change you, but it's enough to ground you and give you a different perspective." Sabrina said. "However, I think blood lust was passed on as well. Of course as vampires you have always had it, but this is someone you are bonded to, her blood is so sweet you long for it when you smell it, which is also why you forget what happens."

"Our brains are protecting us, by forgetting, we are forgetting that we attacked someone close to us, or almost attacked as the case may be." Kol stated in understanding.

Sabrina nodded. Elena spoke up, "It's not just on their side, although I don't forget. When Nik healed me yesterday I couldn't stop drinking his blood."

"Why did Klaus have to heal you?" Bonnie asked.

"Blood donation," Elena said carelessly.

"Of course." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I fell asleep during it, listening to Nik's stories. When I woke up I was almost healed completely except for a headache that would have stuck around for an hour or two. Nik gave me some blood to make it go away faster and sent me to eat lunch."

"That's it!" Caroline screeched.

Everyone stared at her in shock. "What's it?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"Klaus healed Elena by giving her his blood!"

"Yeah, we know. I just said that."

"But no one else gave you blood," Niklaus spoke up catching on to Caroline's thought process.

Elena shook Her head, "No, I didn't need it?"

"So we now know what Klaus did differently from the others." Caroline explained.

"How do we know for sure?" Finn asked.

"We test it out." Bonnie stated matter-of-factly.

Elijah spoke up, we'll test it out on me. "Elena will drink from me, and I'll go outside to see if the towel still affects me."

"Towel?" Bonnie asked.

"I cut my hand yesterday fixing lunch. That's how we found out about this little problem, Kol was in the room. I'm thankful Sabrina was there." Elena shared.

"We all are," Rebekah said with a slight smile.

"Ah."

Elijah bit into his wrist and held it out to Elena, just like before she found it hard to stop, except this time it wasn't as bad as it was with Niklaus. This time she didn't have to be distracted and she forced herself to stop.  
She informed them of that when she was finished.

Elijah slipped outside with Bonnie and Sabrina to see if it worked. This time when he held the  
towel he didn't react. They returned to the house and shared their findings with the rest or the group. One by one each of the family fed their blood to Elena, with each time, Elena felt the pull to their blood less and less. By the time the last one was done, she no longer needed to force herself to stop.

"Great, glad that is over." Rebekah said lazily. "Now can we go shopping?"

Everyone laughed. "I think you better postpone your trip until tomorrow, Elena looks exhausted." Bonnie said with a laugh, nodding towards Elena who was now nodding off on the couch. Rebekah pouted, "If you wait, you can do the trip more justice," Bonnie said soothing the blond. "Think about it, you can make a day of it, do it up right." Rebekah brightened at the idea, while the guys just groaned.

"Thanks a lot Bonnie." Kol muttered.

"No one said the boys had to come." Caroline said.

"Like we would let you girls out of our sight." Finn said. "You and Bonnie are Elena's closest friends you get to put up with our over-protectiveness as well now. Besides, who will carry your bags?"

Bonnie and Caroline shrugged, "We don't mind." Bonnie said. "As long as you keep Elena safe, that's all that matters to us."

"And I'm happy as long as all y'all keep them safe." Elena said with a yawn. "'Lijah, will you take me to my room? I want to sleep."

Elijah agreed and took Elena to her room after she said goodbye to her friends. Bonnie and Caroline took their leave promising to be back bright and early the next day so they can all go shopping. The rest of the group dispersed, going about their normal day now that the problem at hand had been resolved.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Alaric

The next morning saw the girls, Niklaus and Kol off to Richmond for the shopping trip. Finn and Elijah had to stay behind because something had happened to Alaric Saltzman. Turns out he had been at Meredith Fell's place and gotten shot. She claimed he came at her with a knife, so she shot him, then healed him with vampire blood and turned him over to the sheriff.

Caroline had told her mom that the Mikaelson's had adopted Elena and Jeremy. So her mom had contacted them when Alaric ended up in her jail cell. So Finn and Elijah had gone down to the police station to meet with her.

They informed her the paper work was being filed, but a blood adoption had already taken place. After explaining what a blood adoption meant she told them they would need Alaric's signature to make it legal, since he was the current guardian. So they went to talk to him about it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked them.

"We need to talk to you about Elena." Elijah started.

"What about her?"

"We are adopting her and Jeremy, and we need you to sign the papers to make it legal." Finn explained.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you care about her and Jeremy. We can offer them protection, family. Nothing need change much, just think about it." Elijah said.

Alaric shook his head, "I don't like the idea, your family is one of the reasons she's been in danger in the first place."

"That changed when our mother got here. Elena has affected each one of us and we need her, we care about her. She makes us better. We want to protect her from our mother." Finn replied.

"That girl makes everyone better, she's pretty special." Alaric said. "Why pursue custody of Jeremy?"

"She wishes it, and besides he's her brother. We don't wish to break any bonds she has with anyone, we just want her to be safe. She needs her brother just like we need her." Elijah spoke.

"Will you bring him back here?"

"Maybe, eventually. Elena will have to agree to it. We just want them safe." Finn added.

"I don't know. Tell you what, you get me out of here and I'll think about it."

"Fair enough, now what can you tell us about what happened."

Alaric filled them in on how some murders had been taking place. How the bodies had been staked as if they were vampires. They promised to look into it, leaving the jail just as Damon arrived. It seems Liz had called him for Alaric, they exchanged greeting and left.

"What were they doing here?" They overheard Damon ask Alaric.

"It seems they want peace."

Damon scoffed, then turned the conversation to Alaric predicament.

Elijah and Finn left to go talk to Meredith Fell. They found her at the hospital. "What do you want?"

"Just some information." Elijah said. "Liz called us to the police department, seems your story and Alaric's differs slightly."

"What's it to you? We're adopting Elena and Jeremy," Finn replied. "Alaric is a father figure to them, they need him. We just want to get to the bottom of it."

"Why adopt them?"

"Elena makes us better, we have grown to care for her. We don't wish to separate her from her friends, and we don't want to separate her from her brother." Elijah explained.

Meredith nodded, "Come by my house when my shift is over, and I'll show you what I have."

A few hours later Finn and Elijah arrived at Meredith's place. She explained how he was injured a few days before they collected Elena and how they could have been self-induced. She also shared how he arrested four times before the age of 21 for fighter and Isobel had filed a restraining order against him twice.

"Circumstantial at best." Elijah said.

"Anything else you'd like to share?" Finn asked.

"I'll share my theory if you give me some blood." Meredith grinned.

Elijah agreed and Meredith showed him Samantha Gilbert's journal. "Samantha was one of Elena's predecessors, she went crazy and later in life said she killed a bunch of people in Mystic Falls in 1912. Officially the killer was never found, however I think she did it. I think that special Gilbert ring of theirs makes them go crazy."

Elijah took the journal and opened it, "What's this?" He asked, he pulled out an envelope and opened it. "This is from the county coroner's office," he said handing it to Meredith.

She took it and looked at it and frowned, "I hadn't seen this; this says the time of death given for Brian Walter's death was wrong. I need to go tell Liz."

Elijah and Finn accompanied her over to the Police Station, and watched as she told Liz the correction in the time of death. Liz announced that Alaric had an alibi for that time period and let him go. Alaric, told Elijah and Finn to stop by the next day to talk, he needed to think about what they were offering.

Elijah and Finn went home and waited for the group to get back from shopping. Over dinner they filled everyone in, including Bonnie and Caroline, who had stayed for dinner. Elena was worried for her father-like figure and wanted to go see him the next day. Elijah agreed to go with her and Niklaus commented that he never thought that he would be so glad he had been forced to go shopping. Everyone laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Boredom

The next morning Elena was up early, she couldn't go back to sleep. She was too excited about seeing Alaric, too worried about all the stuff going on with the murders. She bounced out of the bed and ran over to the closet to find clothes. She hummed mentally, not realizing that she was projecting.

"Ugh. Go back to sleep." Niklaus fussed at her in her head.

"Can't sleep." She sent back.

"Fine just be quiet," Niklaus replied back. Elena could imagine him rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Too much noise for so early in the morning." Kol complained through their link.

Elena smirked, "KOL!" She thought as loud as she could.

"Grrr." Kol growled mentally. "Stop it 'Lena or I'm going to come and get you."

"But I'm bored." She countered. She hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt before her new brother could barge in.

Kol growled again through their link and Elena laughed, "How does it feel?" She taunted.

Elena vamp sped out of the house, there she waited until Kol yelled at her mentally, "Where are you?"

"Outside." She replied. "I do hope my room was left in one piece?"

Kol appeared in front of her and she gasped in surprise. Kol smirked, "Why wouldn't it be love?I only want you."

"You have to catch me first." Elena called as she vamp sped away.

Kol smirked and took off after her. Elena took off towards the falls know they shouldn't run into any humans along the way. Kol followed her in pursuit, she was fast but his age gave him a slight advantage. He finally caught her at the water's edge.

"Kol, let me go!" Elena cried out, struggling against Kol's grasp.

"I don't think so." Kol smirked. "What am I going to do with you now?"

Elena stopped struggling, "Um, Let me go?" She said trying to sound innocent.

Kol snickered, "Oh I don't think so little sister." He picked her up.

Elena started screaming as she figured out what he had planned, "NO KOL! Don't do it!"

Kol ignored her and tossed her in the water. Elena went under the water, and swam her way back to the surface. She climbed out of the water, spluttering.

"KOL!" Elena screamed outraged. She was completely soaked, water dripping everywhere.

Kol doubled over laughing and Elena lunged for him. She made contact and knocked Kol to the ground. They rolled around on the ground Elena trying to get the upper hand. Kol had quit laughing, and was simply trying to extract himself from the situation without hurting Elena.

Kol managed to get loose and scrambled for safety. Elena was quick though and grabbed a stick laying nearby. Then she tackled him, she sat on top of him, twirling the stick in her hands.

Kol looked nervous "What are you going to do with that?"

Elena smirked evilly, "What's wrong Kol? Scared? You know if I stake you with this it won't kill you...permanently."

"Now little sister, don't do anything rash." Kol said, "That's my job."

Elena yawned, "Yes, I know. You really should think before you act sometimes. You wouldn't get in half as much trouble as you do."

Kol frowned, "It's my nature, love."

"No, I don't think it is. I think you are just immature, a teenager. You've never been able to grow up, but then you've never had to with overprotective brothers who really don't understand." Elena ran the stick along Kol's skin, tracing the way to his heart.

Kol didn't dare move, he could only listen as Elena talked. "It must have been awful to lose your magic." She said softly.

Kol smirked, "Who says I lost it?"

Elena frowned. "What!?" She asked confused.

Kol grabbed the stick from her and threw it as far away as he could. He rolled off her and stood up, "Nothing 'Lena."

"No, tell me, what do you mean?" She protested, as she scrambled to stand up.

Kol smirked, "It was nothing little sister, it was just a distraction."

Elena glared at him again, "Cheater." She accused.

Kol snickered. "Immature, remember?"

Elena went to tackle him again when a knife buried itself in Kol's chest. Kol cried out is pain grasping for the knife as he fell backwards. Elena quickly pulled it out and looked around trying to figure out where it came from. Kol clumsily stood up and pushed Elena into the woods towards the house.

"Run 'Lena." Kol pushed her towards the house and turned to face the attacker.

Elena wanted to refuse, but she knew she would no match for whoever Kol was fighting against. As she was running she stumbled and fell, as she fell the earth crumbled beneath her and she plunged into darkness. As she fell she called out in her head for Help and then she knew nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Sabrina

Sabrina jolted awake, she could feel something pulling her to Kol. Quickly she got dressed and ran out into the hall way. She ran to Kol's room only to find it empty.

"Kol?" She called out. "Kol, where are you?"

Finn and Sage walked out of their room and heard her calling for Kol.

"What's wrong, Sabrina?" Sage asked.

"Kol, I need to find Kol," was all Sabrina said, running down the hall, leaving them staring at her wondering just what was going on.

Niklaus had just exited his room, giving up on sleep after Elena had woken him up. He shut his door and turned to walk down the hall when Sabrina bumped into him.

"No running in the house, little witch," he admonished her.

Sabrina ignored him, "Where's Kol? Have you seen Kol?" She asked worriedly.

"Not this morning," came his reply. "Why?"

"I have to find him!" Tears formed in Sabrina's eyes as the feeling to find Kol got stronger. She turned to continue looking when she ran into Elijah. Elijah caught hold of her and forced her to look at him.

"What's going on, Sabrina?" He asked concerned.

"Kol, I have to find Kol!" She cried frantically.

"Why?" Elijah asked, his vampiric hearing picked up Sabrina's frantic heartbeat. He was worried at her reaction.

"I don't know, I just know I have to find him!" She cried out. "I have to find him now!"

Elijah, ever the calm one, said, "Why don't you do a locator spell. If he was in the house he would be here by now."

Sabrina stared at him. "Locator spell?" She asked dazedly. She stopped to consider it, her heart rate calming slightly. "Maybe, it just might work. I need something that belongs to Kol."

Niklaus went to Kol's room and grabbed his hand held mirror. Elijah raised an eyebrow in silent question when he saw it.

Niklaus smirked and shrugged, "He stares in it enough it might as well be an extension of himself. Now little witch what else do you need?"

"I need a map." Sabrina said urgently, tears running her cheeks. "I need to hurry."

"In my study," Elijah said.

Sabrina took off running down the hall. "No running in the house," Niklaus called out again only to be interrupted by someone else running in the house.

Rebekah came running up, "Elena isn't in her room!" She cried out panicked. "I can't find her anywhere."

"Calm down little sister, I'm sure she is safe. She is probably with Kol." Elijah soothed her.  
Niklaus turned and strode quickly down the hall. "Where are you going?" Elijah called after him.

"To get something of Elena's" he called back. "I want to make sure she is with Kol."He walked into Elena's room, grabbed her brush and walked quickly to Elijah's Study. Elijah and Rebekah followed Niklaus to Elijah's study. "Do a location spell for Elena too," he told Sabrina.

Sabrina nodded, her panic had calmed down. "A locator spell won't work, it won't give you an exact location. However if you can see where they are..." she didn't continue, she didn't really have to, they understood.

Suddenly Sabrina screamed out in pain clutching her chest. At the same time Elijah and Niklaus heard Kol cry out in pain and call for help through their mental link.

"Kol!" Sabrina cried out, clutching her chest.

Elijah and Niklaus stared at Sabrina, "The witch and Kol are linked?" Niklaus said shocked.

Elijah stared in surprise, "Not linked - bonded."

"What's the difference?" Rebekah asked.

Before anyone could explain Finn walked in with Sage. "What is going on?" He demanded.

Sabrina gasped, the pain receding a bit. "Kol is hurt. He and Elena must have been attacked."

"Do the spell," Elijah urged, he handed her his hand. He had done this spell before.

Sabrina cut Elijah's hand and watched as his blood dropped on Kol's mirror. Niklaus wordlessly extended his hand for her to cut so she could do the spell for Elena too. Sabrina winced in pain, but fought through it so she could do the spell.

"Close your eyes, relax your minds and look for them. Elijah look for Kol, Klaus look for Elena." Elijah and Niklaus did as was asked, suddenly their eyes flew open.

"Kol is at the falls!" Elijah exclaimed. "He's hurt."

"Elena is near the tunnels." Niklaus spoke up. "She is running. She must have been with Kol when he was attacked."

"Sage and I will go after Elena. Elijah, you and Niklaus go get Kol. Rebekah stay here with Sabrina." Finn barked out orders.

The others blinked at their usual mild manner brother giving the orders, usually Elijah did that, or Niklaus. Finn rarely showed his warrior side, preferring to allow Elijah or Niklaus to do so. They were better suited to be leaders, to be the ones everybody depended on.

At that moment each one of the Mikaelson's heard Elena's cry for help through their link. Then they each felt her pain, like a blinding headache, the pain was so sudden and strong they stumbled under the weight of it. They grasped at the furniture to remain standing and then just as suddenly the pain receded.

"What was that?" Rebekah asked in shock.

"That was your link to Elena." Sabrina replied "The blood sharing must have made it stronger. You can feel her pain. You must leave now, please!" She started pacing, "If the pain is gone Elena must be unconscious, you must find her."

Finn and Sage vamp sped out of the house in search of Elena. Finn led the way to the way towards the tunnels.

"The tunnels are where we would take refuge every full moon." Finn told Sage. "I'm going to take you to the entrance and I want you to go through carefully and see if you find her. Let me know through our link if you do."

Sage nodded, she pulled out her phone using it for a flashlight and started exploring the tunnels. Finn searched above ground, not knowing exactly where Niklaus had seen Elena, but hoping he would find her soon.

Back at the mansion Elijah and Niklaus had left at vamp speed to find Kol and Rebekah had been left to calm and distract Sabrina. "What does it mean, that you are bonded to my brother?" She sat down in a chair by Elijah's desk and asked the question that had been bothering her.

Sabrina sighed and managed a small smile. "It means I feel when he is in danger, it's my duty to protect him."

"You are linked to him?" Rebekah asked. She saw that her plan working, she wanted to distract Sabrina from what was happening and find out as much as she could. Sabrina sat down in Elijah's chair.

"It's a little more complicated than just being linked, when you are simply linked what happens to one happens to all.

"Through the blood adoption link, you can feel Elena's pain but not each other's, unless it's because of the dagger or a white oak stake. That is because Elena is human, it's a sort of protection for her.

"My bond with Kol is different, I feel his pain but he doesn't feel mine. I'm at his disposal, his to use as he wishes. I belong to him until he dies, it's my duty to protect and serve him. There's more to it, but I can't share, it's up to Kol to share more." Sabrina told her. She stood up and walked over to the window staring outside.

"That sounds a bit antiquated." Rebekah said disdainfully.

Sabrina laughed. "Yes, I guess it does, and I suppose there is a reason for it, my however many great grandmother made a deal with Kol that one of her ancestors would be bonded to him back in the 14th century. I'm not sure of all the details of the deal between them, all I know is I had to enter willingly, it wasn't forced on me."

"Why would you do that?" Rebekah asked surprised. "Why would you give up your freedom to be bonded to my brother?"

Sabrina shrugged, "Why not? Your brother is pretty special and he treats witches with respect, you don't get that too often, especially from a vampire."

"If you say so." Rebekah snorted. "Kol's reputation would say otherwise. He uses and disposed of witches quite easily."

"You know you underestimate him, he just acts the way he does because you expect it from him. He figures you already think he's nuisance, so he acts like it." Sabrina said.  
"Telling secrets on me?" Kol's voice said from the doorway.

"Kol!" Rebekah and Sabrina gasped at the same time, both of them tensed as they spun around to face Kol. He was leaning on the door frame, observing them carefully.

Sabrina looked at the floor in embarrassment, Rebekah blushed lightly and walked over to him.

"Glad you are okay, brother dear." She kissed his cheek. "Don't be angry with her, I asked questions to distract her, she was very worried about you." She sent to him telepathically through their connection.

Kol smirked down at her, "Don't worry, I'm not angry with either of you." He sent back mentally, he could see Rebekah visibly relax as she slipped out of the room, leaving him alone with his witch.  
Kol shut the door and approached the young witch, he reached a hand out and gently lifted her chin so he could see her face. "Sabrina," he said quietly, "Thank you, my brothers told me what you did, you are pretty special yourself."

Sabrina blushed and looked down again when she realized just how long he had been standing there. "I didn't mean to say anything out of turn," She whispered.

Kol leaned over and kissed her on the lips gently. Sabrina blush deepened at the gesture. "You didn't love, I'm not upset with you." Sabrina relaxed slightly, she didn't want Kol to be angry.

"Have they found Elena yet?" She asked worridly.

"Not yet, Elijah and Klaus found me, and Elijah brought me home and Klaus went to look for her. I was trying to find the attacker but whoever it was disappeared. I was hoping to give Elena time to get home. I hope she is okay." Kol wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"I can do the spell again," Sabrina offered softly, relaxing into his embrace.

Elijah opened the door as she offered, he was surprised to see the Kol embracing the witch, though he supposed he really shouldn't be, Kol always did take to witches. "If you would that would be much appreciated. Niklaus has headed towards where he thinks he saw her. It would help if I could see where she was too." He told her.

Sabrina nodded and pulled away from Kol, albeit reluctantly, she rather liked being in his arms. She walked over to the desk and did the spell for Elijah. She quickly realized that she was wearier than she had thought she was as she felt the energy drain from her and her nose started bleeding. Her spell ended abruptly as she collapsed in exhaustion, but it had been enough time for Elijah to see some landmarks that would lead to Elena.

Kol caught Sabrina as she collapsed and supported her gently with one hand, with the other hand he wiped her nose with a handkerchief. "That's enough magic for today. You need food and rest, and I need some blood as well. Elijah I trust you can find Elena? I'm taking Sabrina to the kitchen, "

Elijah nodded watching in surprise as his youngest brother gently lifted Sabrina and carried her towards the kitchen. Kol genuinely seemed to care for her, and was acting more mature than he had ever seen him before.

Rebekah appeared beside him, "The witch is right, we've underestimated him." She said quietly. Elijah could only nod. "Now, on to the matter at hand, go find out little sister, please! I'll keep an eye on things here."

Elijah smiled gently at Rebekah and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he vamp sped out of the house to find his youngest sister. He hoped it would not be too long before everyone was safe and sound inside the mansion.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – To the Rescue

Finn searched above ground, covering the ground as quickly as he dared. He didn't want to miss a clue to where Elena was, there was just so much land to cover.

As he searched above ground his wife search below. It was slower going for her, because the tunnel system was so vast. She had to explore each branch off, often coming to dead ends and having to turn around.

Both Finn and Sage were relieved when Niklaus informed them, through their connection that he was joining in on the search. They had found Kol and Elijah had taken him back to the mansion. Elijah was going to ask the witch to do the spell again, to try and get a better picture of where she was.

Elijah soon joined them sharing the little information he had managed to glean. Turns out the witch had depleted her energy, Finn was surprised as he saw through their link what Elijah had seen. Apparently Kol had been very concerned about the witch, who knew his immature brother actually had the capacity to be concerned about someone.

"I found her," Niklaus broke into Finn's thoughts. "The ground caved in, she's unconscious. The ground must have been weakened over the years, it just collapsed."

Niklaus quickly examined the scene in front of him. There was a gaping hole in the ground, he had tried calling to Elena but quickly surmised that she was still unconscious. He was afraid to get too close for fear of sending more dirt and debris down on top of her.

"Sage, I can hear you." He sent to her, turn to your left. Be careful, I don't know how safe it is."

"Ok," Sage sent back, a little surprised that Niklaus had addressed her specifically. She knew quite well that Niklaus was not her biggest fan, that none of the family really liked her. She pretended like she didn't care, but it did bother her quite a bit.

Sage followed Niklaus' directions until she came to the cave in. Then she carefully picked her way through it until she came to Elena. "I found her, Klaus I think you can approach safely from the right side of the cave in. We're at the left side, so even if part of it caves in, it won't hurt us." She called out to Niklaus.

Niklaus did as she suggested, being very careful as he dropped down into the tunnels on the side she indicated. He soon spotted Sage and Elena, Sage had taken off her jacket and wrapped it around Elena.

"She's freezing, her clothes are damp." Sage told him. "But I didn't want to move her until you could examine her."

"Guess medical school will come in handy." Niklaus murmured.

Sage stared at Niklaus incredulously, "You went to medical school?"

"I was bored in the 60's." Niklaus said. "I found that not having my siblings around left me too much time on my hands. I even found my art boring for a while so I picked medical school."

Sage shook her head as Niklaus moved to examine Elena. "Well, I never."

"She doesn't have any broken bones, but she hit her head. I am, however worried about how long she has been unconscious. I'm going to give her some blood and then we can move her." Niklaus told Sage.

Sage nodded as Niklaus bit his wrist and held it to Elena's mouth. He let his blood trickle down her throat, gently rubbing her throat in a downward manner to stimulate her to swallow the blood. He waited a few minutes for the blood to begin to work its way through her system.

"We'll go back through the tunnels, it'll be easier on our sister than jumping up." Niklaus said.

Sage nodded, "You'll have to lead the way, I don't know the tunnels."

Niklaus nodded, "You take our sister. What did you use for a light?"

Sage gently picked up Elena, "My phone. It's in my back pocket of my jeans, the right side."

Niklaus reached over and slipped it out of her pocket. "This way," He said. He turned the phone's flash light on and held it so both of them could see, and led the way out of the tunnels.

"Let the others know we found her," Sage said, as they picked their way carefully through the tunnels.

"Oh yes," Niklaus said, "We must let the others know, but first..." He stopped and turned to Sage, "I want to say thank you for helping us today."

"She's family, Klaus. I could do nothing less."

"Still, thank you for everything you have done for our family, for Elena, for Finn. You make my brother happy, happier than I've ever seen him."

Sage didn't know what to say, this was completely unexpected. "I...uh... thank you, Klaus," was all she could get out.

"Nik that sounded really sappy." Elena choked out, surprising both of them.

"Elena!" They both said at the same time.

"Are you all right?" Sage asked.

"How are you feeling?" Niklaus asked.

"Like I had the ground under me collapse." She groaned out.

"Well, that is what happened, love." Niklaus said.

"And now he states the obvious." Elena chuckled and then groaned. "Head hurts."

"You've been unconscious for a while, love. I gave you some blood, the headache will go away soon. Now I need to let the others know we found you." Niklaus said with a smirk. "We found Elena, she's safe." Niklaus sent out to the rest of the family mentally. "We'll be at the house soon, coming out of the tunnels now."

Elena lay her head on Sage's shoulder and Sage and Niklaus started walking again. Soon they exited the tunnels and ran into Elijah and Finn. Finn took Elena from Sage and started to the house with Sage following. Niklaus and Elijah decided to go and get a better look at the cave in, wanting to know why it had happened.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – The Mystery Deepens

Finn and Sage arrived back at the house with Elena where they found Kol, Sabrina, and Rebekah waiting for them. Kol had cleaned up after grabbing some blood and was now resting with Sabrina on the couch. Sabrina looked exhausted, though Finn figured she looked better than she had before. Kol of course looked none the worse after being attacked, he was lounging, stretched out on the couch. Sabrina was stretched out with him, her head resting on his chest, Kol was playing with her hair and she was fast asleep.

"Elena!" Rebekah exclaimed, as Finn and Sage entered the house with Elena.

"Bekah, could you fix a bath for our sister? I believe she'd like to clean up." Finn said softly not wanting to wake Sabrina up.

"Yes, please." Elena said just as softly from Finn's arms.

"Sage, can you help me?" Rebekah asked. Sage agreed and the two left the room. Finn noted that his wife and sister seemed to be getting along better than they ever have.

Elena broke into his thoughts. "I can walk now brother," She told him firmly.

Finn frowned, but set her on her feet. Elena grabbed his arm to support herself as she felt a bit wobbly. Finn smirked at her and Elena frowned back.

"I just need to move a bit," she said. "Im just a bit shaky. It won't last long."

"I know, little sister." Finn told her, still smirking. Elena glared at him, she hated feeling weak.

"Kol, are you okay?" She asked concerned. "What happened to Sabrina?"

"I'm fine love, and Sabrina just used too much magic today. She'll be good as new with some rest." Kol told her gently. "Sabrina is the reason our sibling found you and me."

Elena nodded, feeling a little guilty that Sabrina was exhausted because she was looking for them. Sabrina shifted slightly and Elena not wanting to wake her told Finn she thought it would be a good idea to go on upstairs. Finn agreed and assisted her up the stairs.

Niklaus and Elijah had gone back to the site of the cave in there they met Alaric and Meredith. "Hello Alaric, Meredith. What are you doing here?" Elijah asked.

"Alaric wanted to take me out to relax after yesterday. We went hiking and came across this. What are you doing here?"

"Our brother was nearby when it happened, we wanted to check it out." Niklaus replied carefully wording his answer. He was suspicious at Alaric and Meredith's sudden appearance.

"Don't tell them Elena was caught in the cave in." Niklaus thought to Elijah. Elijah agreed, it did seem like too much of a coincidence that they were in the area.

Meredith nodded, "I wonder what caused it?"

"We were wonder the same thing. That's why we are here." Elijah told her.

Niklaus walked towards the cave in, walking along the edges. "Has there been a lot of rain this year?"

"A fair bit. More than usual." Meredith replied.

Niklaus dropped down into the tunnel, "Well it just appears that the ground gave way due to the weather, the ground's soft." He walked a little ways deeper in the tunnels. "Elijah we're right near the cavern we drew our history." He thought telepathically to his brother.

"Coincidence?" Elijah thought back.

"Maybe, the ground is soft but I don't know." He thought back, out loud he called out. "I'm going to explore the tunnels a bit and see if this is the only place that it happened. I believe Rebekah mentioned that Elena had been down here, i want to make sure nothing like this will happen with her or her friends in it."

"What was Elena doing in the tunnels?" Elijah asked.

"Mason Lockwood brought Damon up here." Alaric explained. "Found some pictures your siblings carved. I think Rebekah said her and Klaus carved them."

Elijah nodded, "Anything new on the murder front?" Alaric and Meredith shifted uncomfortably. Elijah noticed and narrowed his eyes, "What is it you aren't telling me?" He asked them coldly.

Meredith sighed. "That paper you found that cleared Alaric? It's a fake. I forged it to get Alaric out of jail."

"You put him in jail." Elijah stated. "Why forge something to get him out."

"I told you I think it's the ring, it'll do no good having Alaric in jail but I needed to catch everyone's attention." Meredith replied.

Elijah nodded solemnly, "I've been reading the journal I got from you yesterday. I think you may be on to something. Come over to the Mansion, I know Elena wanted to see you today Alaric, and we can talk more there."

Alaric nodded, "Sure, but I want the Salvatores there."

Elijah nodded, "They're welcome. I'll get Klaus and meet you at the Mansion, in say an hour?"

"Sounds good." Alaric said. He and Meredith started back towards the Falls while Elijah jumped down into the tunnels. Elijah found Niklaus at the entry way to the cavern they had carved the pictures in.

"Klaus?" Elijah asked, coming up behind him.

"Tell me you see what I see."

Elijah looked at his brother in concern, Niklaus sounded like he was in shock. "What do you mean, brother?"

"This clearly shows a second white oak tree correct?"

Elijah looked and paled. "Well, that's not good. Where is it?"

Niklaus shook his head. "I have no idea."

"We better find out." Niklaus nodded. Elijah sighed. "In the meantime we need to get back to the house. Alaric and the Salvatores are coming over and I'd like to give everyone a heads up."

"She's not ready for this, Elijah." Niklaus stated harshly.

"I know, then again we both know she would put this off as long as she could. It couldn't be helped. Alaric was insistent that they come with him, and you know Elena wanted to see Alaric after he was arrested yesterday and there's more..."

Niklaus frowned, "What do you mean there is more?"

"Alaric might not be innocent."

"Then why are we letting him near our sister?" Niklaus asked angrily.

Elijah sighed. "For a number of reason. Because we need his signature, because she will hate us if we keep her from seeing him, because if it's true about the ring it might mean the same fate awaits her brother."

"Wait, what's this about a ring? The one Jeremy has?"

"The theory is that the Gilbert Family ring has caused Alaric to go crazy."

"Which means we need to find it out now before the same thing can happen to Jeremy."

Elijah nodded, "Exactly. We need to get back and inform the others before everyone shows up."

"Right, tell Finn now, I'll call Caroline and have her and Bonnie come over too." Niklaus ordered tersely.

Elijah didn't argue with Niklaus, doing as he asked. After informing Finn of their soon to be visitors and that the entire family needed to be present and promising he would explain more in depth when he arrived home Elijah and Niklaus left the tunnels. Once above the tunnels Niklaus called Caroline telling that she and Bonnie needed to come to the mansion because Elena was going to need their support when the Salvatores came over that afternoon. The two of them vamp sped home as soon as Niklaus had finished talking to Elena.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Solutions?

Finn called everyone in the mansion to the living room to fill them on the new developments. Elena had taken a shower and was feeling much better, she was resting in a lazy boy. Kol and Sabrina were still stretch out on the couch together, though Sabrina was now awake. Rebekah and Sage walked in the room at the same time wondering why Finn had called them in. They quickly found chairs at his biding and prepared to hear what he had to say.

"Elijah and Nick saw Alaric Saltzman and Meredith Fells at the site if the cave-in and invited them here. Alaric refused to come over without the Salvatores. So they all will be here in about an hour." Finn told them.

Everyone started talking at the same time.

"What were they doing there?" Sage asked.

"Why are they coming here?" Rebekah asked.

"Who are the Salvatores?" Sabrina asked

"Stefan and Damon are coming?" Elena squeaked out.

"This is not going to end well." Kol stated.

"Silence." Finn yelled out and everyone turned to look at him in surprise. "Now, Meredith has a theory that Alaric's ring is making him crazy, and he is the one behind the recent string of murders."

"But I thought Alaric was cleared?" Elena asked.

"The paper that cleared Alaric was forged by Meredith Fell." Elijah said walking in the room. Niklaus followed behind.

"Why would she have him arrested and the forge something to clear him?" Rebekah asked confused.

"She claims that she just wanted to catch their attention." Elijah replied. "Now ground rules for this afternoon- play nice, don't antagonize our guests. Please don't start anything. We need to find out if Alaric is truly behind these murders."

"Elijah and I are going to go clean up before our guest arrive. Do remember to be on your best behavior." Niklaus said in an even tone.

Niklaus and Elijah left and the room burst into noise, with everyone talking over each other. Finn called out for silence again and pointed out to everyone why it was so important they find out what was going on for sure.

"Alaric has one of the Gilbert family rings, there are two and..." Finn started to say.

"Oh God! Jeremy has the other." Elena paled.

"Seriously, best behavior everyone." Finn restated. "Elena depending how this goes this afternoon, it might be best to bring Jeremy back home. It'll be up to you though." Elena nodded. Finn knelt down so he could look her in the eyes, "Are you going to be alright, little sister?"

Elena shrugged, "To be honest, I don't know. I'm not ready for this."

"You'll be fine 'Lena." Kol called over to her, "You are stronger than anyone gives you credit for. Tougher too, you had the upper hand this morning."

Elena grinned, "That I did, and don't you forget it Kol."

"Well, I would have loved to see Kol taken down a peg or two," Caroline cane into the room and teased Kol.

"Hello Care, what are you doing here?" Elena asked surprised.

Bonnie answered, walking in behind Caroline. "Klaus called, told us the Salvatores were coming over with Alaric and wanted Care and I to come over as moral support."

"We let ourselves in, hope you don't mind." Caroline said carelessly.

"Of course not, love. Glad you made it." Niklaus said joining them. Bonnie jumped in surprise, along with half the room, Caroline only turned and greeted Niklaus cooly before strolling across the room to Elena.

"I'd love to see that memory of you besting Kol sometime, 'Lena." She said grabbing a chair near Elena and pulling it closer.

Kol pouted, "Hey, I bested her first."

"Which only served to make 'Lena mad, right?" Bonnie laughed.

Kol frowned. "Well, yeah."

Bonnie smirked a little at the response, she too pulled a chair closer to Elena. "You'll learn, you don't mess with 'Lena and get away with it." She turned to Elena, "How are you doing?"

Elena frowned, "It's been a long day and it's just getting longer."

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"She'll fill you in later, the Salvatores and Alaric are almost here." Elijah said walking into the room. "There is to be no mention of what happened this morning while they are here. We need to focus on the issue at hand."

There was an edge to Elijah's voice that told everyone that his words not to be disregarded lightly. Silence fell as they waited for the invasion of the Salvatores and Alaric. Not long after Elijah spoke there was a knock at the door and Elijah left to welcome them in. He returned with Damon, Stefan, Alaric, and Meredith in tow.

Damon studied everyone as he entered, seeming as standoffish as ever. Stefan was borderline hostile as he entered, if Elena didn't know better she would have thought that Damon was the more level headed one. Alaric and Meredith weren't at ease but they entered calmly and collected.

Stefan glared at everyone, his hatred for Niklaus clearly showing. "Why is she here?" He asked harshly.

"We are adopting Elena." Niklaus spoke up calmly. Stefan bristled and Damon tensed, while Alaric and Meredith shifted uncomfortably.

Elijah sent him a warning glare, "Why don't you let me do the talking." He sent telepathically to Niklaus. He cleared his throat and said out loud, "As my brother said we are adopting Elena, we are also adopting Jeremy. We've already performed a blood adoption with Elena, and we'll do so with Jeremy as soon as Elena wishes."

"Why would you want to adopt Elena and Jeremy?" Damon stared intensely at Elijah wrinkling his nose.

"We wish to protect Elena and those she loves from our mother, adoption makes this task easier way to perform."

"Why would Elena be in danger from your mother? She wants you dead not her." Stefan asked.

"That's not exactly true." Sabrina spoke up from the couch. She and Kol had moved where they were sitting properly on the couch beside each other.

Damon sneered at her, "Who are you?"

Kol growled at him. Sabrina lay a hand on his arm and he calmed down. She turned to Damon and cooly observed him.

"I'm Sabrina Cleary, proud witch hailing from Ireland." Sabrina exaggerated her Irish lilt.

"Cleary? As in Bridget Cleary?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Aye, she be me Great, Great, Great, Great Grandmother. Did you know 'er?" Sabrina turned her attention to Stefan.

Stefan nodded slightly, "I did, briefly. Her husband was a crazy man, she got sick when she became pregnant. Now they would say she had hyperemesis gravidarum, but her husband said she had been switched with a changeling."

Sabrina nodded, "Aye. This be true."

Meredith spoke up, "I know this story, but I didn't know she had children. I'm guessing she was so sick, no one knew she was pregnant?"

Stefan nodded, "She gained no weight during it, and I think magic was the only thing that kept the baby alive. Then she gave birth one night, around St. Patrick's Day. I was there when her husband found out, my friend Lexi delivered the baby. He freaked out and killed her, Lexi and I saved the baby, a boy."

Sabrina nodded, "I was told about you. You took the baby to her aunt and uncle. They gave him the name Aodhan Cleary, after you explained that she had been murdered by flame. Aodhan means born of flames, they thought it be a fitting name. They performed a blood adoption with Aodhan, so they would have a parental bond with him."

"Lexi and I watched the blood adoption take place." Stefan told her. "I know what it entails."

"So you know the Mikaelsons can't hurt Elena, their only instinct is now to protect her, as they would each other." Stefan nodded tightly, glaring at her. She ignored the glare and continued, "Ester Mikaelson wants to kill every vampire that walks the earth. If you kill one Original, you kill all the vampires of their bloodline. This would leave Elena alive, but many of her friends and her new family would die. That would hurt Elena, when she cares she cares deeply."

Stefan frowned, but said no more. Damon regarded her carefully as if studying her every move. Alaric and Meredith exchanged glances before Alaric cleared his throat.

"Back to the issue at hand, the murders." He stated hesitantly. "We can talk more about Elena later."

Damon growled angrily. "I don't like it. I don't like Elena being here and I don't like their plan. You're stupid if you think they will just change overnight."

Elena spoke up, "Enough Damon, the issue at hand is more important. The current theory is the Gilbert ring is causing Alaric to murder people. There is another ring and Jeremy has it, we have to find out if it's true."

"I thought Alaric was cleared?" Stefan asked confused.

"Um, I kind of forged the paperwork that freed Alaric yesterday." Meredith said.

"What?!" Damon asked surprised, now he focused on the problem at hand. He didn't let people close and he let Alaric close.

Meredith nodded as Caroline spoke up in her nonsense voice. "This is why we need to put our differences aside and solve this. Alaric is one of us, and this affects all of us. Now sit down and let's start brain storming."

Damon and Stefan didn't argue and sat down, neither one wanting to deal with Caroline's ire. Niklaus hid a smirk, he was amused but didn't want to be on Caroline's radar either.

"What's this about a ring?" Sabrina asked.

"There's two rings that have been passed down in my family, it allows the person wearing it to come back to life after being killed by the supernatural." Elena explained. "Alaric has one and my brother Jeremy has the other."

"Where did these rings come from?" Sabrina asked.

"According to Emily Bennet's Grimoire, she spelled it and gave it to Jonathan Gilbert to protect him." Bonnie spoke up.

"Do you mind if I take a look at the Grimoire? I may be able to shed some light on this situation. "Sabrina asked.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Kol asked intrigued. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she relaxed into his touch as she confirmed his question with a slight nod.

"Not at all," Bonnie said. "It's at my house. I can run home and get it."

"For time's sake, can I just run over with you?"  
Sabrina asked.

Bonnie nodded, "But only you, Elena and Caroline are allowed in my house. Sorry, I just prefer the house to be vampire free."

"Understandable." Sabrina agreed.

"No!" Kol said emphatically. "I don't want you where I can't get to you if something happens."

"Kol, I'll be fine. You can come and wait outside  
Sabrina sighed, having known Kol would react as such. "I need to see the spell, and I need to talk to Bonnie first if I am right."

Kol agreed and he and Sabrina arranged to meet Bonnie at her house. Bonnie told Elena they would be back soon and the three left, Bonnie taking her car and Sabrina and Kol taking his. Leaving the rest of the group to continue to throw ideas around, which of course didn't happen.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Henric and the Other Side

Arriving at Bonnie's house Kol reluctantly allowed Sabrina to go into the house with Bonnie. He waited on the porch, sitting on the steps, leaning against the porch rail. He didn't mind Sabrina talking with Bonnie but having her somewhere he couldn't help her if something happened. Not that she couldn't protect herself, he knew she could, but the desire to protect her was strong.

"So, what's going on with you and Kol?" He heard Bonnie ask Sabrina.

Bonnie was leading Sabrina up the stairs to her room when she had asked her about Kol. Sabrina smiled a little, "It's complicated, Kol was good friends with one of my ancestors. She made a deal with Kol and I'm honoring it."

"What kind of deal?" Bonnie asked as they reached her room.

"I don't know all the details of why the deal was struck but I agreed to become bonded to Kol."  
Sabrina replied softly.

"Why would you agree to that?" Bonnie asked.

Sabrina smiled, "Before I answer that, let me ask this: what has your experience with vampires been?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I'd rather not deal with them. They always want something, and it doesn't matter who gets hurt in the process."

Sabrina nodded, "Yes, I suspected that. I'm guessing Niklaus was one of them?"

"And Damon and Stefan."

"Kol isn't like that, he respects witches. Much of what we witches know is because Kol traveled and taught witches what he knew. Kol might ask me to do something for him, but he does so with respect and there is always a mutual benefit."

"Really?" Bonnie asked surprised. "The reputation we've heard of Kol is quite different from what you said.

Sabrina nodded. "That's because most people don't take the time to understand Kol, including his family."

Bonnie thought about it for a second, "You might be right."

Bonnie walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out the Grimoire. She brought it over to her desk by the window, motioning for Sabrina to join her. Bonnie showed her the spell, Sabrina studied it for a bit.

"Yes, I think they are right, it is Alaric behind the murders but it's not the ring at fault, well not exactly. I need to know, has it been taking him longer and longer to wake up after he dies?" Sabrina asked.

Bonnie shrugged, "Maybe?"

"Let's go back to the mansion and I'll explain there." Sabrina suggested.

Bonnie agreed and they left the house where they found a Kol waiting impatiently. "Took you long enough," he muttered.

Sabrina walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Sorry, we took so long Kol, Bonnie had some questions and I wanted to be sure of the details of the spell."

Kol's expression softened, "Is it similar to what we thought?"

"Yes, indeed. I'm fairly certain your mother has been at it again." Sabrina said.

"Ester? What does Ester have to do with this?" Bonnie asked confused.

Sabrina frowned, "More than you think. Ester has spent 1,000 years influencing witches and warlocks against vampires. Their feelings were not always what they are now."

"How do you know this?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"My family has never put much in stock into what the ancestors whisper to us. They also left detailed writings to the contrary, noting when the opinions started changing." Sabrina replied.

"We can talk more about this when we get to the mansion." Kol butted in.

Bonnie nodded and they separated to regroup at the mansion. They arrived at the same time and entered the mansion together, Sabrina and Bonnie laughing and talking as they entered the living room with Kol following a smile playing on his lips.

They entered to find the occupants of the room arguing loudly. Stefan and Niklaus were yelling at each other, Elena was holding on to Stefan and Caroline onto Niklaus. Elijah and Damon were arguing, Finn holding Elijah back and Sage holding Damon. Rebekah and Alaric both lay on the floor with broken necks, Meredith was sitting beside Alaric trying to stay out of the firing zone.

Bonnie, Sabrina, and Kol exchanged glances before Bonnie and Sabrina used their power to give aneurisms to Damon, Stefan, Niklaus, and Elijah. Kol in the meantime stepped into the room and called for silence.

"That's enough!" He yelled out harshly strolling into the middle of the room. "What happened while we were gone 'Lena?"

Elena sighed releasing Stefan who had fallen to the ground gripping his head, "After you left everyone started arguing over me being adopted. Stefan ended up breaking Bekah's neck and Niklaus retaliated breaking Alaric's neck."

Kol snorted, "Of Course. You couldn't just talk about the issue at hand, you had to go make it worse. How long has Alaric been dead?"

Caroline released her hold on Niklaus and straightened up. "He's been out for about 10 minutes, he should wake up soon."

Sabrina stepped into the room and walked up to Kol, knowing he would want her beside him. "Is it taking him longer and longer to wake up after he dies?"

Elena nodded, "Yes, it's a little longer each time."

"Kol, we were right." Sabrina said. "Every time Alaric dies, he wakes up on the Other Side further and further away from his body. So he can run into anyone on the Other Side and they can talk." She left Kol's side and beckoned to Bonnie to come with her, leading Bonnie over to Alaric. "I'm going to do a spell and see who has been influencing him. I'm going to ask Bonnie to do it with me, she can confirm what I find out."

Kol nodded, "Finn, please pick our sister up and set her on the couch over there." He pointed over to the couch he had been lounging on earlier. "Damon pick Alaric up and place him on the Settee over there," he ordered pointing across the room.

Both moved to do so, Damon muttering under his breath as he did so. "Now Damon, Stefan, and Meredith, would you please go sit over on this side of the room, keep 6 feet back from Alaric, Bonnie and Sabrina need room." The three moved to comply surprised at the authority in Kol's voice.

Kol turned to his family, "Finn, Sage, Elijah, and Klaus, please take the seats over by the couch where Rebekah is." None of his family bothered to argue, though Niklaus looked like he wanted to as he obeyed. Kol turned to Elena and Caroline, "Would you two lovely ladies take the seats in the center of the room."

They did as requested and Elena told Kol silently through their link, "I'm proud of you big brother. Our family has been underestimating you for too long and it's time to prove that to them."

"Thank you little sister." Kol sent back with a little smirk directed to her.

Bonnie and Sabrina reached out and each grabbed Alaric's shoulders. Sabrina muttered the spell, channeling Bonnie and they were both transported to the other side where they found Alaric was talking to a young child and Rebekah.

"Alaric?" Bonnie asked.

"Rebekah?" Sabrina asked at the same time.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?" Alaric asked surprised.

"Sabrina? What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked at the same time.

"Sabrina performed a spell so we could follow a lead on the murders. She thinks someone has been influencing you here on the other side."  
Bonnie explained.

"Who do you think has been influencing him?" Rebekah asked.

"Your mother." Sabrina replied.

The little boy nodded, "She's right. Mother has been influencing him. I've watched her, she doesn't know I'm here. I've avoided her."

"Mother?" Bonnie and Sabrina exclaimed at the same time.

The boy nodded, "I'm Henric, the youngest Mikaelson."

"How are you here?" Bonnie asked. "I thought you weren't supernatural.

"I had just started practicing magic when I died." Hendrix explained. "Kol had been working with me in secret. He didn't know I had tapped into my magic."

Rebekah spoke up, "We see him when we are dead but we forget when we wake up. Although there are times i vaguely remember it, like a dream."

Sabrina nodded, "It's the same when Alaric is dead. I believe that his subconscious remembers so it's created a sort of split personality, one bent on killing vampires and vampire sympathizers."

"Vampire sympathizers?" Bonnie laughed. "I wouldn't call the council that."

"No, but my mother would," Rebekah said. "They've looked the other way recently. So to her they are the same thing."

Sabrina nodded, "It's time we go back. We have to tell the others and if we take longer Kol is going to freak."

"Ooh Kol." Bonnie and Rebekah teased her at the same time, then they looked at each other weirdly.

Sabrina blushed while Alaric stared uncomprehending at the scene and Henric smirked. Rebekah said goodbye to Henric and returned to her body, leading Alaric to his. Henric turned to Bonnie and Sabrina as they left.

"It was nice to meet you ladies, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again." He told them.

Bonnie smiled and repeated the sentiment, she turned and walked a few yards away. Sabrina impulsively gave Henric a hug.

Henric stiffened in surprise and then relaxed. "I see now why my brother likes you so much."

Sabrina shook her head, "He doesn't like me."

Henric smiled at her, "Trust me he does. You're good for him. Tell my family I love them, and tell Elena that she completes our family. I couldn't be prouder to have such a sister, and Jeremy and I get along well, so him for a brother is cool."

"You've met Jeremy?" Bonnie asked surprised.

Henric nodded, "I've watched over him when he has died, so my mother couldn't reach him and influence him."

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked. "He didn't mean anything to your family until recently."

Henric gave her a waning grin, "Not exactly true. Elena has always been meant to be apart of the family, and as such so has Jeremy."

Before Bonnie could ask Henric more the scene faded and Sabrina and Bonnie found themselves in the living room of the mansion. "What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Alaric woke up and the spell ended." Sabrina explained, she released her grip on Alaric's shoulder.

"What did he mean about Elena and Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

"He who?" Kol asked from the center of the room. He crossed over to Sabrina concerned about her wellbeing. "Who were you talking to on the other side?" He grasped her arm firmly.

Sabrina sighed, she felt exhausted, but still stronger than she had that morning, thanks to Bonnie. She turned to Kol and just looked at him, not know where to start. She embraced Kol and started to cry softly, Kol hugged her tightly and turned his head towards Bonnie for an explanation.

Bonnie sighed, "We talked to your brother, Henric. He said he saw your mother has been influencing Alaric to kill vampires and vampires sympathizers, which includes the council because they know about vampires but have done nothing."

"Henric?" Niklaus gasped.

"But Henric wasn't supernatural," Finn spoke up.

"He tapped into his magic before he died!" Kol realized.

Bonnie nodded, "He said you taught him."

"Is this true Kol?" Elijah asked solemnly.

Kol nodded in shock, "We did it in secret, but I never knew he had tapped into his magic. I never saw him actually use magic."

"He said he loves each of you," Sabrina spoke through her tears. "He's been looking over Jeremy keeping him away from Ester when he dies so he won't be influenced by her."

"Why would he do that?" Damon asked.

"He said Elena was destined to be with the Mikaelsons and Jeremy with her." Bonnie said. "I don't know what that means though."

Kol sighed, "There's a prophesy. Elena fulfills it. That's all we can say right now. I suggest we regroup tomorrow, shall we meet at the Salvatores, since they came over here today? I think everyone needs rest before we tackled the problem of Alaric's alter ego, which we need to do before we address the prophecy."

Damon and Stefan refused not wanting to leave Elena in the house. Kol finally struck a deal by saying that Elena, Sabrina, Bonnie, and Caroline could stay at Bonnie's house that night. The rest of the Mikaelsons weren't happy with that until Caroline said that Meredith, Rebekah and Sage could join them at her house.

Damon and Stefan agreed reluctantly, saying Alaric should stay with them that night. Bonnie said she'd give them some herbs that should help with suppressing his alter ego for that evening. She told them to stop by her house and she'd get it for them.

Elena, Rebekah, and Sage grabbed overnight bags quickly while Sabrina said she'd meet them at Caroline's. She needed to talk to Kol first. The girls left, minus Sabrina who took Kol to her room and performed a privacy spell so she could be absolutely sure no one would interrupt them.

"No more magic until after we see each other tomorrow." Kol told her quietly. "I can't lose you."

Sabrina promised, telling a Kol he wouldn't lose her. Kol made her promise to call his cell if she needed anything, then he surprised her when he kissed her on the lips.

"Be careful." He told her softy.

Sabrina promised feeling somewhat flustered, Henric's words floating through her mind. She asked Kol to give her a ride to Caroline's, which he readily agreed to and they were off. After dropping her off he returned home for a guys' night with his brothers.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Finn Steps Up

*warning- mention of spanking

The evening did not go the way Kol thought it would after dropping Sabrina off and returning home, Finn had called all of them to the living room. Finn was livid, he yelled at Niklaus for losing his temper and retaliating, reminding him that they didn't need problems with the Salvatores. He ordered Niklaus to meet him in "Niklaus' playroom" before storming out ordering Elijah and Kol not to leave the room.

Niklaus was so surprised at Finn's reaction he didn't protest. None of them had ever seen their mild manner brother ever take charge like this and they didn't know what to expect. Niklaus made the way to his "play room" wondering what his brother had in mind. His "play room" had a lot of mid evil torture devices he had picked up over the years. It was mostly a museum, but a few pieces he had used to make someone talk. He had also threatened his siblings with the room instead of threatening them with the dagger, but the most he ever intended to do was a severe spanking or whipping.

He entered the room to find Finn staring out the window, he just waited not really wanting to anger his brother more. Finn was unpredictable right now, Niklaus had never seen him so upset or take charge the way he had.

"Shut the door," Finn ordered not moving. He waited until he heard the door shut before turning around to look at Niklaus, a hardened glint in his eye. "You need to control your temper, I appreciate you jumping to our sister's defense but you seriously damaged our chances of adopting Elena legally with no problems. She doesn't need us fighting with the people who have been protecting her since before we met her."

Niklaus sighed, "I know. I'm sorry."

Finn nodded, "Not as sorry as you are going to be." He motioned to a bench that stood in the middle of the room. "I can't let this go without punishment. We finally have a chance to be happy together as a family and you out it in jeopardy. Bend over the bench please."

Niklaus frowned, staring at his brother, studying him, trying to figure what he was about to do. Finn started to tap his foot, indicating he was impatient, as he took off his belt. Niklaus sighed and obeyed, deciding it wasn't worth fighting, besides he was right. The Salvatores were going to fight them when it came to Elena now.

Downstairs Kol sat on the couch, while Elijah stared out the window. Both wondering what Finn was going to do to Niklaus to them. They didn't speak to each other, just sat quietly, their thoughts running rampant. Not long after Niklaus entered the room telling them Finn wanted to see Elijah in the "play room." Both brothers could see a hint of tears on Niklaus face and they noticed he didn't take a seat upon entering but remained standing.

"Elijah, I suggest you don't keep Finn waiting. He's not someone to cross right now." Niklaus stated quietly.

Elijah nodded and left the room. He quickly made his way to the "play room" where he found Finn staring out the window. He quietly shit the door and waited.

Finn didn't keep him waiting for long. "I'm disappointed in you," Finn said not turning around. "You are usually the level headed one and today Kol was more level headed than you were."

Elijah winced, it was true. He hadn't lashed out like Niklaus but he had lost control of the situation and ended up arguing with people they needed to ally. "I know. I'm sorry."

Finn turned around then and pointed to the bench. Elijah looked at it and saw Finn's belt resting on it. He blanched, he had never received a spanking from Finn so he had no idea what to expect. In the old days, Finn didn't interact with his siblings much and Elijah was the one that handed out the discipline before their father could when possible. Everyone agreed it was better to face Elijah than their father.

Downstairs the silence was stretching thin, Kol was getting antsy not knowing what to expect from Finn. He got up from the couch and went to stare out the window, he had an inclination that Sage had told Finn that he had tossed Elena in the lake that morning. He knew Finn would want more details and then determine he had acted childishly and put Elena at risk, which he had done.

Elijah entered the room with Finn following behind, the barest hint of tears remained on Elijah's face. Elijah opted to sit in a cushioned chair, to get it over with quickly, a sharp intake of breath punctuating his decision. He shifted slightly as Finn turned to Kol.

"Want to fill us in on this morning?" He asked Kol coldly.

Kol turned from the window shifting slightly. He took a deep breath, "Elena was bothering me through our link, purposefully annoying me, taunting me. So I went to her room only to find she had gone outside. I followed her, and almost caught her but she took off to the falls. I caught up with her there and threw her in the water."

"And what happened then?" Finn asked.

"She tackled me. We rolled on the ground for a bit her trying to get the upper hand and me trying to do so as well without hurting her. She ended up with the upper hand and threatened to stake me with a branch, I managed to take it from her by distracting her. We got up and that's when we were attacked. I pushed her towards the house and told her to run while I tried to stop the attacker."

"Did you see who the attacker was?" Niklaus asked.

Kol replied in the negative, "they were there and then they were gone. They just left, not going after Elena or me again. They would have had the perfect opportunity to strike again, when Elena fell because I fell to the ground in pain when she blacked out but no one attacked then."

"So they wanted to separate you from Elena." Elijah mused, wincing slightly as he shifted in his chair. "Shouldn't have sat down big brother." Niklaus told him telepathically.

"Shut up Nik, you're going to have to sit eventually." Elijah replied back silently.

Kol nodded, "That's what I'm guessing, but I'm not sure why."

"To have her run the way she did." Niklaus said. "The ground at the site of the cave in was wet, but I don't think nature had anything to do with it."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"He thinks our mother had something to do with it," Elijah said. "And I agree with him."

Finn nodded, "I suspect you are right. Kol I wish to talk to you now."

"Go easy on him," Niklaus said to Finn silently, allowing Elijah to overhear his statement. "He might have acted a bit immature this morning, but he acted maturely when it mattered."

"I agree, Elijah chimed in. "There was no harm done this morning and he was careful with Elena.

Finn nodded discreetly at Elijah and Niklaus to show he heard and understood their viewpoint and would take it into consideration. Kol didn't notice the exchange, he only nodded and followed his brother out of the room. Finn led him to the room he shared with Sage instead of to the "play room" as he had expected.

Kol glanced around the room, none of them had ever seen Finn and Sage's room before; they had never let anyone in their room. The room was surprisingly comfortable, a king size bed on one side of the room. A couch and a table on the other side near the window.

"Take a seat on the couch," Finn ordered walking over to stare out the window.

Kol obeyed, taking a seat on the couch watching Finn carefully. He wasn't sure what to expect, from Niklaus or Elijah yes, but Finn no. They had never been close, Kol was closer to Niklaus and Henric.

"We've done you a disservice," Finn started speaking pacing the room. "We've expected you to act like an adult, but have never given you a chance to grow up."

Kol frowned, "Elena said that this morning. I guess I never thought about it before."

Finn looked over at him with a smile, "Our sister is very wise. She sees things in a different way." He walked over and sat by Kol on the couch. "I wanted to tell you I'm proud of you. You handled yourself well today."

Kol blinked in surprise, this was not going the way he expected. Usually by now Elijah would be lecturing him about throwing Elena in the water or Niklaus would be threatening to dagger him because he dared to step in and take over. "What? You aren't mad that I dared give orders or that I was immature around Elena and threw her in the water?"

Finn smiled sadly at him, "No I'm not mad. Would I have acted that way with Elena? No, but she needs that and you are perfect for that role. You handled it well, being playful but not rough and when necessary you stepped up. We've underestimated you and I'm sorry for that."

Kol stared at Finn uncomprehendingly. "Who are you and what have you done with Finn?"

Finn laughed, "Well, you inspired me to step up and lead for once. I've sat back and let Niklaus and Elijah run things, judging them but never bothering to step in. I was wrong, and I'm sorry for that."

"I'm sorry too, I've gotten caught up in my own feelings forgetting that what happened was to all of us not just me."

Finn smirked, "By the way, I think Sabrina is very good for you. You better marry her."

Kol smirked back, "I'm planning on it, she's already bonded with me, and so she's definitely here to stay."

"You're bonded?" Finn asked surprised.

Kol nodded, "All I've wanted for years was to settle down with someone special, like you did with Sage. Sabrina's ancestor promised to me that one of her descendants would give me that, I just never expected it to take so long."

"But why decided to bond with each other?"

"Because of the closeness it brings between us, because it gives me back a little of what I lost. For a lot of reasons really, because I care for her a lot."

Finn grinned and ruffled his hair, "My little brother all grown up."

Kol frowned, "Not the hair!"

Finn laughed and then sombered, "Now what's this about you teaching magic to Henric?"

Kol got up and walked to the window looking out, "I showed him easy spells, hoping that he would tap into his magic. I didn't want to be alone, you and Nik were always mother's priority. Bekah and Elijah were our father's, not that I wanted to be on his radar. Everyone loved Henric, but I was left out a lot of the time."

Finn frowned, "I never thought about it that way before.

Kol shrugged, "With that many kids, someone was bound to get lost in the cracks. I had my magic, but no one but Ayanna to share it with. So I showed Henric, I never knew he had performed magic though."

Finn nodded, "Well, I think it's time we joined our brothers for some bonding time."

Kol laughed, "What do you have planned?"

Finn smirked. "I think you should introduce us to these video games you like to play," He said on his way out of the room.

Kol stared after his eldest brother in disbelief before shaking his head and catching up with Finn. They entered the living room finding Elijah reading a book in the chair he had chosen earlier and Niklaus standing up working on a sketch.

"Come on brothers," Finn broke the silence that still covered the room. "Kol here is going to introduce us to video games," he smacked Kol hard on the butt unexpectedly.

"Ouch," Kol muttered jumping at the impact.

Finn laughed and Elijah and Niklaus let small smiles cross their faces. They all accompanied Kol to his room where he shared the finer points of the video games he enjoyed playing. Finn, Elijah, and Niklaus were surprised at how much though went into playing and how much they enjoyed it. They played late into the night, bonding all together for the first time in their lives.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – The White Oak Tree

The girl's night at Caroline's got off to a bit of a rocky start. The girls minus Meredith had gone shopping together the day before but when you added in all the events of the day no one knew quite how to act. Sabrina was late getting there and found the girls standing around in awkward silence.

"Girls, this is a girl's night out sleepover. Get your acts together and tell me what you do at one of these things?" Sabrina said. "I may have never experienced this before but I know this isn't how it is usually done."

Bonnie gasped, "You haven't done this before?"

Sabrina shook her head, she had mainly said that in hopes of getting them to snap out of the awkward silence but she really hadn't experienced this before. "Nope."

"I haven't either," Rebekah spoke up.

"Me either." Sage said.

Caroline bounced up and down with a big grin on her face. "We are going to have to do it up good then!"

The rest of the night passed quickly and the girls had fun hanging with each other. By the end of the night Rebekah, Sage, and Sabrina could no longer say that hadn't experienced a girl's night sleepover before. Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, and Meredith learned a lot about Sage, Rebekah, and Sabrina and vice versa.

By the time the next morning came around the girls weren't quite best friends all around, but they did understand where the others came from a bit better. They headed over to the Salvatores' at the appointed time arriving at the same time as Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol.

Everyone gather in the Salvatores' parlor to brainstorm on how to combat Alaric's problem.  
After rehashing what was learned the day before the floor was opened for ideas. Several thought were thrown around and tossed out by one side or the other.

Finally Elena asked, "Is there any way to reach his alter ego and retrain him?"

Sabrina nodded, "There just might be a way but we'd need a full moon."

"There's one in a week," Bonnie said. "Alaric should be fine until then as long as he keeps taking the herbs.

"Bonnie, I would need you and another witch or two, know any who would be interested? Would you be willing to help?" Sabrina asked.

Bonnie nodded, "Yes, of course. Also my mother and a cousin may be willing to help. I'll ask them."

Sabrina nodded, "Good, why don't you ask them and meet me at the mansion. We can study my Grimoire there." She paused, "I would suggest your place but I'll need Kol."

Bonnie nodded, "Of course. The mansion won't be a problem, as long as we aren't interrupted."

"You won't be." Kol assured her.

"Elijah and I won't be there, we have some errands to run," Niklaus spoke up.

Finn glanced between the two of them sensing something was up that they hadn't told him but didn't press the issue. "Sage and I are going out for a couple hours, we'll be back later this afternoon." Sage looked surprised at the news but didn't ask what her husband had planned.

"I'm going to the mansion, join me Care?" Elena spoke up. "I need to have Matt come over and fill him in." She yawned, "And I need a nap."

Caroline agreed saying she'd stop at the Mystic Grill on her way to the mansion. Rebekah perked up and asked Caroline if she could come with her. Elena smirked at this and said she might as well go with them.

Everyone dispersed leaving Damon and Stefan alone. "Well then," Damon said. "What are we going to do now?"

Stefan smiled slowly, "Now we figure out how to save Elena from the Originals."

Damon studied his brother carefully, "And just how are we going to do that?"

Stefan smirked, "Well as we know the ashes of the white oak tree on the daggers neutralizes the Originals, so it would make sense that a white oak stake will kill them."

Damon frowned, "Possibly, but where are you going to find that? I'm sure they got rid of it."

"I've been studying the pictures Elena and Alaric brought back from the tunnels. There's a picture of a tree being set on fire, which would support your theory, the originals burned it."

"Which would be where the ash comes from."

"Further support for the theory." Stefan said. "Here's the kicker though, there's another picture of the tree later in the sequence which would suggest that the tree grew back."

Damon grinned, "Which means that it could still be out there."

Stefan nodded, "And since we haven't seen it, it must have been cut down. And if it was cut down guess where the records would be for such a tree?"

"City Hall?"

Stefan shook his head, "No, much closer to home. The sawmill was owned by the..."

"...Salvatores." Damon grinned.

At the mayor's house Elijah and Niklaus were asking the Mayor, Carol Lockwood, about the history of the trees. Elijah told her that his research had uncovered a mention of an old tree that meant something to the people. He wondered if there might be any record of such a tree.

"Back before they worked the Lockwood women would keep records of the trees. I'm sure they are somewhere, in the boxes in the basement maybe." Carol told them.

"If you don't mind can we look for it?" Elijah asked.

Carol shook her head, "Sure, go on down. Third door on the left, I'll be up here if you need anything." She pointed the way then stopped, "Um, Klaus, I was wondering. Have you heard anything from Tyler?"

Niklaus shook his head, "I'm sorry I haven't. I'll let you know if I do, but I think Caroline will before I do."

Carol nodded, "You're probably right."

"He'll be fine, Carol." Elijah reassured her.

"I'm sure you're right." She said sadly.

"Would it help if I asked some friends to keep an eye out for him?" Niklaus asked.

Carol nodded and voiced her thanks, the wandered off to presumedly get some work done. Elijah studied her as she walked away.

"If you want any chance of a relationship with Elena and Caroline, you have to fix this." Elijah told Niklaus.

"I know, but how do I do that?" Niklaus asked.

"Start with finding him, then give him his freedom." Elijah told him.

Niklaus nodded, and pulled out his phone. He texted one of his hybrids and asked them to look for Tyler. He instructed them not to engage, just locate, then he turned back to Elijah. "Let's find us a tree, big brother."

Elijah and Niklaus made their way to the basement where they were confronted with a mound of boxes. "Well, this will be fun." Niklaus mumbled as they got started.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Much Needed Conversations

Finn led Sage out of the Salvatore Boarding house and to the car. She waited until they were in the car and driving out of town before she asked where they were going.

"We are going to track down my mother. She's behind Elena's fall yesterday and I'm not waiting around for her to strike again." Finn answered.

Sage blinked in surprise that Finn was being proactive and not leaving it to his brothers like usual. "Why not let Elijah or Niklaus track her down?"

Finn grimaced, "One, I have an inclination of where she can be. Two, I've left things to them for too long, it's time I step up. Three, look what leaving it to them has done. Niklaus runs unchecked, and Elijah lets him, hoping Niklaus will eventually make the right choice. It's time for changes or we won't survive to have the family we want."

Sage stared at her husband in surprise, "Just what happened last night?"

Finn stopped the car and pulled over to the side of the road. He turned to look at Sage. "I realized that I had done my family a disservice by being aloof and distant. Kol and I had a heart to heart, he helped me see things differently, but even before that I knew that it was past time I stepped up. I also took Niklaus and Elijah to task for their behavior last night. They'll think twice before disobeying me again."

Sage stared at her husband in a shocked stupor. "I...wow...um." She couldn't get the words out.

Finn laughed and leaned over and kissed her. Sage kissed him back and when they broke the kiss she could finally form the words she wanted to say.

"I like this take charge side of you, it's very hot."

Finn kissed her again before getting out of the car. He vamp sped over to her door and opened it for her. "Then we'll just have to make sure this side sticks around, won't we."

Sage laughed and looked around. "Where are we?" She asked.

Finn stared out at the field next to the road. "We are really close to where the werewolf village was located. I think mother is hiding out here, she isn't in Mystic Falls or the tunnels, so this is the only other place she knows well."

Sage nodded it makes sense. Together they stared walking across the field into the woods.  
They walked for a time, eventually they came to a clearing, where they found a tent.

"I think we are in the Right place," Sage muttered.

Finn nodded and reached for her hand. "Stick close to me."

As they approached the tent they saw that the tent did indeed belong to Esther. Esther had heard them approach and exited the tent looking to see who was approaching. Finn could see Esther was battling herself, trying to decide to flee or stay. Sage squeezed Finn's hand, both of them gaining courage from each other.

"Hello mother," Finn said in an emotionless tone. "We need to have a conversation."

At the same time Bonnie was on the phone with her mother asking if she would help her out. "So my history teacher has an alter ego that has been nurtured by the original witch and he's been unconsciously going on a murder spree. There's a new witch in town and she thinks we can use a spell to reach his alter ego and retrain his thoughts. We need a couple more witches, would you help us out?"

Bonnie's mother sighed, "The Original Witch? That's the same as vampire business. You don't mess with her, I don't know Bonnie."

"Please!? Just come and see what it entails and then make your decision."

Finally her mother agreed and Bonnie gave her the address of the mansion. Next she called up her cousin, Lucy who was easier to convince.

"I owe you," Lucy said. "Of course I'll be there."

Within an hour or two, Bonnie was introducing Sabrina and Kol to her mother and cousin. Sabrina explained the situation a little more in depth as well as the reason Kol was present.

"Kol knows a lot about magic since he used to be a warlock." Sabrina explained, "So he can be of use to us and with him here, the other Originals won't bother us."

After her explanation which was only fully accepted by Bonnie, the other two a bit hesitant to work with Kol, they set about studying the Grimoires Sabrina had. By the end of the day, Bonnie's mother was still a little hesitant but onboard and Lucy was fully onboard and a game plan had been set.

Caroline, Elena, and Rebekah found Matt quickly after reaching the Mystic Grill. Matt was very confused as to why Rebekah was with Caroline and Elena. Elena promised to explain after he got off, if he would come over to the mansion. Matt wasn't keen on going over the location where Kol had almost killed him. He finally consented when he found out that Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena would be there.

The girls left the Grill leaving Matt extremely confused, when he got off he went over to the mansion hoping for answers. He never expected to be told by Elena what was going on.

"This is crazy!" Matt exclaimed as he paced the living room. "You're telling me that Alaric has an alter ego that is a serial killer?!"

Caroline laughed from where she sat on the couch. "That's not even the crazy news."

Elena glared at her when Matt turned to look at her. His stare pinned her to the chair she sat in. He advanced slowly, "What does she mean Elena?" He asked harshly. "Does it have anything to do with why we are here now?"

Elena blushed, "Uh, well, kinda." She took a deep breath. "Yes, you have to understand this whole thing is crazy and I didn't really have a choice, but I'm happy."

"What!?" Matt asked her confused and frustrated.

Caroline butted in bouncing up and down in her seat. "Elena and Jeremy are being adopted by the Mikaelsons! Isn't that great?"

"Wait, what!?"

Elena glared at Caroline, "I wasn't going to tell you like that."

Matt stared incredulously at Elena advancing on her, "This is for real?"

Elena swallowed audibly, "Yes."

Rebekah breezed into the room, "Matt, give her a chance to explain. This hasn't been easy for her."

"I don't know what this is!" Matt exclaimed.

Rebekah walked over to Matt and pulled him to the live seat. "Sit down, and we'll explain."

Matt shook his head, "This better be good."

"I don't know about good, we did promise crazy." Caroline mumbled.

"Caroline," Elena growled. She turned to Matt. "The other night Elijah came to my house and brought me here. Kol's witch, Sabrina performed a blood adoption ritual."

"Blood adoption?" Matt asked. "That sounds serious."

Rebekah nodded, "It is. It's a bit complicated too. The thing to remember is that it makes it so we can't hurt Elena. Our only desire is to protect her."

"You really can't hurt her?" Matt asked.

"No, she's family now."

"This is strange." Matt said resting his head in his hands.

"Told you crazy!"

"Caroline!" Elena cried exasperated.

"What!?" Caroline whined back.

Matt and Rebekah laughed. Matt relaxed a little, still very uncertain about what was going on, but finding some comfort in the fact that his best friends were still best friends. Rebekah, Caroline, Elena, and Matt fell into a somewhat comfortable conversation each reflecting on how much their lives had changed and how much had stayed the same. Life had changed, old friendships had been tested and made stronger, and new friendships had been made. Life was crazy, but it was worth it with friends and family that stood united, at least some of the time.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Wickery Bridge

Damon and Stefan were sitting in the Library at the Salvatore Boarding House surrounded by old tomes. Both looked like they hadn't gotten any sleep and had been searching through the books for some time.

Damon looked up at his brother grinning like a mad man. "I found it!"

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "What happened to it?"

"Well, I was reading in the 1912 records books from the mill and came across..."Damon dragged it out.

Stefan growled, "Get to the point, Damon."

Damon sighed, "Always spoiling my fun. The tree was cut down and made into Wickery Bridge."

Stefan grinned, "Let's go get us some white oak stakes."

At the same time Elijah and Niklaus had found the same information in the boxes in the Lockwood's basement. Niklaus made a quick call to one of his hybrids and requested that they go burn it down. That is how Damon and Stefan found themselves looking dumbfounded at the Wickery Bridge as it burned.

"I guess you weren't the only one who discovered there was another tree," Damon told Stefan.

Stefan glared at him, "This isn't over."

Damon shook his head as he turned and walked away, "Of course not."

Stefan stood staring at the burning bridge with his fist clenched. He vowed to himself that he would make Niklaus pay for all the evil he had done one way or another.

After getting the confirmation that the bridge was burning Niklaus and Elijah left the Lockwood's to return home. On the way back they stopped and ordered some pizzas, reasoning that most everyone would be at the house.

They arrived back at the house with the pizzas in tow at the same time that Finn and Sage arrived back. Finn raised an eye as he took in the pizzas but didn't say anything, only helping to carry them inside.

"Sage, would you inform Kol and the witches that food is here." Elijah requested as the brothers set the pizzas on the kitchen table.

Sage smirked as she sent a mental message to Kol not moving a muscle. "Kol, Nik and Elijah picked up pizzas for dinner. It's ready when you are."

"Thank you, Sage. I'll pass the message on." Came the silent reply.

Elijah stared at her as she said, "It's done."

"I could have done that."

Niklaus laughed, "Well, why didn't you, brother? Our sister had the right of it, Kol promised the witches wouldn't be disturbed, now she has given Kol the message without interrupting them."

He walked out of the room leaving the occupants of the room staring after him in shock, none of them would have ever imagined he would ever refer to Sage as sister. He returned a few minutes later to find that no one had moved a muscle. He raised an eyebrow but didn't have time to say anything as they were soon joined by Elena, Caroline, Matt, and Rebekah.

The witches joined soon after and everyone adjourned to the living room where Caroline suggested they watch a movie. An argument over what movie they should watch but Elena quickly put a stop to it by selecting one and popping it in. After the movie, it was decided that everyone would crash there and get an early start in the morning. Rebekah quickly had the guest rooms prepared for the extra guests and everyone turned in.

The next morning found the witches and Kol in the dungeons working out the final details for the spell for Alaric. Finn, Sage, and Rebekah took Elena over to the Gilbert's so she could get some of Elena's things. Matt and Caroline went to the Grill, and Elijah and Niklaus decided to join them.

Meanwhile Damon and Stefan called a meeting with Alaric while Meredith went in to work. Stefan informed them of what they had found out about the Wickery Bridge being made of the White Oak Tree and it being burned the day before.

Alaric grinned, "I was given the sign to restore, and it's made of the same wood. It's in my apartment."

Stefan's eyes lit up, "I know what we are going to do today! Klaus is going down."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Revelations

Elena hesitated as she approached her house, the house that held so many happy memories and so much pain. She had only been gone for a few days but it had been long enough that she had realized there wasn't much that held her to the house, her brother was gone, her parents and aunt dead. In reality the house only held pain now, and despite everything the Originals had done to her and her family the mansion felt more welcoming than her house.

"Elena?" Finn asked concerned as he noticed her hesitation.

Elena looked over at Finn and tried to smile but didn't quite succeed. "I just realized that this house doesn't feel like home anymore. The mansion feels more like home than the house I grew up in does."

Sage left Finn's side and walked over to Elena and gave her a hug. "I'll share a secret with you," she whispered to her. "I didn't feel at home these past 900 years until you came to live with us.

"You have changed me, you have changed each of us; our outlook on life, our view of each other, our family in many ways you don't even realize."

Elena took a step back and stared at Sage, "Me? How could I have done that? I didn't do anything!"

Rebekah smiled wryly, "You didn't have to DO anything, it's just who you are."

Elena shook her head, "I don't understand."

Finn smiled gently at her, "You don't have to; just keep being who you are. You make us better, without you even trying."

Elena just stood there bewildered, not knowing what to do or what to say. Her mind was a whirl, and she didn't realize her mental shields were down and she was projecting. "What do they mean, how could I have changed them?" She wondered to herself.

"Darling, you're projecting." Kol thought to her.

Elena startled, and quickly shut off the connection to everyone but Kol. "I don't understand," she thought to him, "How can I change you without doing anything?"

Kol laughed, "Darling, it's part of how we knew you were the girl in the prophecy."

Elena scoffed, "The prophecy again. No one has explained that to me yet."

"I know 'Lena, we keep getting distracted. I can't explain it now, everyone should be there for that but I can tell you how you've changed me." Kol told her through their link.

"Tell me, please," Elena begged mentally.

"Darling, you intrigued me from the first time I laid eyes on you." Kol began, "I only saw you from a distance, but you made me what to live, to love, to be human again."

"Human?" Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing, if it was Rebekah yes, Kol no.

"Well, not human-human but emotionally human. To be free to fall in love, settle down. To have relationships. I wanted to settle down before I was daggered this last time, but I didn't want to live my life.

"Living for a thousand years, seeing pain and loss over and over, just surviving had caused me to just survive. You love life so much, it made me want what you had, love, family, much more than just surviving. So I went and found Sabrina's family, to find her, to find my future."

"I like Sabrina." Elena told him with a small smile.

Kol smiled softly as he answered Elena back through their link, "I do too."

Sabrina looked over at that moment and saw Kol's smile, her heart leapt at the sight of his smile. She shook her head slightly, she had to gain a grip, she couldn't let anyone know just how fast and how deep in love she has fallen.

"Sabrina, do you think this will be enough?" Bonnie broke into her thoughts. "Will this work?"

Sabrina turned her attention to the witches with her, "Yes, I do believe so, but I should talk to Henrik to be sure."

"Henrik?" Lucy asked.

"He's a warlock on the other side, he's been a huge help in figuring what was going on with Alaric. I'll just need to do the spell with Kol tonight." Sabrina told them. "We can meet tomorrow and I can fill you in on how it goes then. For now take a break, you've earned it. Go to the Grill, watch a movie, whatever; just relax for the rest of the day."

The witches left Sabrina and Kol alone, Sabrina filled Kol in on her plan to meet with Henric that night. Bonnie and the other witches adjourned to the Mystic Grill where they found Caroline, Matt, Elijah, and Niklaus.

"Hello Matt," Bonnie greeted her friend as they entered the Grill. Matt was busing tables and happened to pass by at that time.

Matt grinned at her, "Hello Bonnie. If you are looking for Caroline, Klaus, and Elijah they are over at the bar."

Bonnie thanked him, then looked over to her mom and Lucy. "It's up to all y'all. We can sit by ourselves or with them."

Abby sighed, "I think, even though I'm uncomfortable around them I'd like to sit with them. I want to get to know them a little better, you must see something I don't and I'd like to know what it is."

Bonnie smiled at her mom sadly, "I've only really given them a chance since they blood adopted Elena. She's been happier since they have done so. She fits with them and they gave her a home, security that she didn't have before. They genuinely care for her, so they can't be all bad. I'm tired of looking at people and judging them based on what I'm told. They care, they love, they have pain, and yet I'm told that they are the opposite."

Lucy nodded, "I hadn't thought of it that way before. They're closed off, hard to get to know because they have been alive for years, they have to be so in order to survive."

Bonnie nodded, "And yes they have done things that are bad, but there are so many humans who are just as bad. I'm just at the point where I want to forget the past and get to know them now, for Elena, and for Jeremy."

Bonnie, Abby and Lucy moved to join the others at the bar, not realizing that they had been overheard by Niklaus and Elijah. Elijah smiled at the witches and offered to grab a table for them if they would be more comfortable.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – The Spell

"Are you ready?" Sabrina asked Kol.

Kol stared at her in surprise, "You want to do it now?"

Sabrina shrugged, "I know I said we would do it tonight, but everyone is gone so now would be perfect."

Kol nodded, "True, give me a minute and I'll tell Finn and Sage what is going on. They'll keep everyone from coming down here until further notice."

Sabrina wrinkled her brow, "Why Finn, why not Elijah or Niklaus?" She honestly wanted to know, Elijah and Niklaus had always seemed to be the ones in charge.

Kol smirked, "Finn took Elijah and Niklaus to task the other night, and I'd rather not get on his bad side right now."

Sabrina stared at Kol in shock, "Just how did he take them to task?"

"He, uh, handed out some old fashioned discipline." Kol explained delicately.

Sabrina winced, instantly understanding, "Yes, I agree. Let's not get on his bad side."

Kol nodded and opened up the link to Finn and Sage. "Hi Finn, Sage. Sabrina and I wanted to let you know that we are going to contact Henric to see what he thinks about our plan."

Finn frowned as he heard a Kol. Sage glanced at her husband as she replied, "Just how are you going to do that?"

Kol shifted uncomfortably, "Same as we did it before, only Alaric won't be the one with a broken neck."

"No, absolutely not." Finn declared harshly.

"It's the only way," Kol replied calmly, inside he was anxious. He worried that Finn wouldn't agree and he and Sabrina would have to disobey Finn.

"Is Sabrina strong enough," Sage asked concerned. "Last time she had Bonnie help her."

"She'll be fine, last time she had over exerted herself trying to locate Elena." Kol replied, a little surprised at the concern Sage had for Sabrina.

"You'll wait until Sage and I get there," Finn ordered.

Kol hesitated, weighing his options, then agreed. The options didn't really exist, He knew Finn wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine, but do hurry, we want to get this done while the house is empty."

"Right," Finn cut the connection and contacted Elijah through their link. "Sage and I are needed at the house. Kol and Sabrina have to do a spell and I want to be there to make sure something doesn't go wrong."

Elijah frowned, "What kind of spell?"

"The kind where Kol ends up with a broken neck."

Understanding dawned on Elijah, "Ah. How is Kol taking your sudden overprotectiveness."

"I'm not sure, but he didn't argue."

"Right, well what do you need?"

"Someone to come help Elena and Rebekah, as well as someone else to keep everyone out of the house until Sage and I say otherwise."

"I'll come over there and inform Niklaus to keep everyone away from the house."

Elijah closed the link and turned to his brother and the others at the table. "Kol and Sabrina have decided to do a spell while everyone is out of the house."

Niklaus raised an eyebrow, "What kind of spell?"

"The kind where our little brother ends up with a broken neck." Elijah deadpanned, echoing Finn's words.

"They are contacting Henric?"

"Sabrina said she wanted to check with Henric and see what he thought about our preparations." Lucy spoke up. "She said she was going to do it tonight.

Elijah appraised the young witch as she spoke. Lucy hasn't been there when they had done the spell before, so she probably wasn't aware of the circumstances of the spell. She also believed that they would wait until tonight, he couldn't blame her for not saying something.

Niklaus frowned, "They must have decided to do it while no one was home. They are more than capable, what's the issue?"

"Finn wants to be there in case something goes wrong."

His brother snorted, "He's getting very over protective, might be worse than us."

Elijah smirked, "Perhaps, but do you really want to cross him right now."

Niklaus winced at the memory of Finn's correction the other night and shook his head. Elijah nodded, "Exactly, and I suspect that Kol doesn't want to either."

Lucy watched the exchange with an eyebrow raised but didn't say anything. Elijah intrigued her, and she wanted to get to know him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24 – Teasing

As soon as Finn and Sage arrived Kol and Sabrina started the preparation for the spell. Finn broke Kol's neck and Sabrina started the spell, while Finn and Sage stepped back to observe.

Sabrina and Kol soon found themselves looking for Henrick on the other side while trying to avoid anyone else. It didn't take long to find Henrick and Sabrina filled him in on the witches' plans. Henrick approved it and then started teasing Kol about Sabrina. Sabrina was beat red by the time the spell broke when Kol woke up.

Finn and Sage watched over Kol and Sabrina while the spell was in session. While Sabrina worked the spell she knelt by Kol and seemed to be in a trance. They watched as her face turned beat red and wondered at the cause. However they didn't intervene as other than a slight increase of Sabrina's heart rate her vitals were find. Kol woke up before Sabrina was fully out of her trance and Kol sat up and looked at her worriedly.

"Sabrina?" Kol asked insecurely. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Kol," Sabrina replied with a blush.

Kol gave a slight smirk at the blush, but his insecurities raised their ugly head. "I apologize for my brother..." he started to say.

Sabrina's blush deepened, "It's okay Kol. We are bonded, it's not exactly common, especially these days."

Kol took a step closer and grasped Sabrina's arms gently, "That may be but I'm sorry everyone keeps bothering you about this bond."

Finn and Sage watched the exchange confused but they didn't say anything. They exchanged glances at Kol's actions, surprised to see him acting this way. As the conversation went on between Kol and Sabrina they started feeling like they were intruding on a personal moment and began feeling uncomfortable.

Sabrina gave a little smile to Kol, "It's all right. I really don't mind. People are curious, and Henrick just wanted to have fun with you, our bond is an easy target."

Kol sighed, he wished he could tell her everything on his mind but he just couldn't seem to do it. He wrapped his arms around Sabrina who relaxed into his embrace. He wished that meant she was in love with him but he knew it just meant she was comfortable around him.

Sabrina struggled hard not to show just how affected she was by Henrick's teasing. Oh how she wished that Kol felt the same way she did. She pushed the thought far from her mind, she was already bonded to him and that would have to be enough.

Sage rolled her eyes, "How can they not see that they are in love with each other?" She thought to her husband. She did realize she was projecting until Niklaus responded.

"Because they can't see what's in front of them." Niklaus said.

Sage gasped and blushed, "Sorry, I didn't mean for everyone to hear that."

"Don't worry they didn't," Finn replied through their link. "Only Nik did."

Sage looked confused, "How did that happen?"  
She said out loud.

Kol and Sabrina had looked over at her when she gasped. Now they exchanged glances before Kol ventured to ask, "How what happened?"

"I said something to Finn through our link but somehow broadcasted to Nik as well." Sage explained, not even realizing that she had called Niklaus, Nik instead of Klaus like she usually did.

Kol looked at her strangely wondering what had changed for her to change what she called Niklaus. It had been no secret that she and Niklaus were never fond of each other, in fact they rather despised each other.

Sabrina spoke up from the safety of Kol's arms. "It would seem you have formed a closer bond with Klaus than you have with the others. The bond probably formed when you were rescuing Elena the other morning."

"Oh," Sage replied.

"When did you and Nik stop hating each other?" Kol asked.

Sage shrugged, as Finn reached out and grabbed her hand. Finn started to walk out of the dungeons dragging Sage with him.

"It didn't want matter, all that matters is they don't hate each other anymore. Something I won't have to address now." Finn stated.

Sage blushed, realizing just what her husband was referring to. "I'm so glad we worked things out, Nik." She thought to Niklaus, "Even if we didn't know it was happening at the time."

"You and me both," Niklaus replied as she shared with him what Finn just said.

Niklaus shuddered at the thought of what Finn would have done if they had still hated each other. Niklaus didn't want to be on the receiving end of Finn's discipline any time soon.

"The spell is completed," Finn thought to Niklaus. "Keep the others away for about an hour though."

"No problem, may I ask why though?" Niklaus asked curiously.

"I'm going to spend some quality time with my wife." Finn replied.

Niklaus shuddered for an entirely different reason this time. "Have Sabrina cast a spell that will keep from accidentally hearing Sage for the next hour, please. I'm begging you," He thought to Kol.

"Why?"

"Finn and Sage are spending 'quality time' together."

Kol blanched and for the first time he used his bond with Sabrina to talk to her silently. "Will you please cast a spell to keep Sage from accidentally broadcasting to Nik for the next hour?"

Sabrina turned in Kol's arms to look up at Kol's face, her face showing her confusion. However she gave a slight nod and mumbled a spell under her breath.

"Klaus will only hear Sage if it's an emergency," Sabrina reported to Kol through their bond.

"Kol, you need to make sure Sabrina can communicate with all of us silently," Finn called as he and Sage left the dungeons heading to their room.

Sabrina blushed and looked away from Kol's gaze. The only way that would be possible would be for her and Kol to be intimate, and for Kol to mark her as his mate.

Kol frowned, knowing Finn knew more about magic than his other siblings. Finn knew exactly what it would take for Sabrina to communicate with the rest of the family silently. Finn was telling him to get a move on, and tell Sabrina how he felt.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Forced Mates

"Does your brother know what he just demanded?" Sabrina mumbled as she blushed deeply, staring at the ground.

Kol growled staring after his brother, "Demanded, such the perfect word." He looked down at his witch who wouldn't meet his gaze, "Yes darling, he knows exactly what he demanded."

"He's not going to give you a choice is he?" Sabrina asked uncertainly.

Kol's arms tightened around the witch, his witch, "Not just me love; you are part of this too."

Sabrina nodded still not looking up, "True, but I'm bonded to you, whatever you decide to do I will go with. I knew that when I agreed to this arrangement."

"Why did you agree? You know very little about the arrangement over all."

"I always knew I would be bonded to you ever since I came into my powers."

Kol was taken aback by this announcement. "Really?"

"Yes Kol, I always knew I was destined to be yours. My ancestors told me that I was; don't worry it was still my choice. My ancestors told me I would have the choice to be bonded to you, I just knew from the first time they told me about you that I would say yes."

"Why would you say yes?"

"Every girl wants the feeling of security, being bonded gives me this. The major downside is being bonded to someone you can't trust, being told stories about you from the very beginning made me realize I could trust you. I'm lucky to have such open-minded ancestors who never bought the lies your mother told."

Kol placed a hand under her chin and raised her head gently. "Look at me darling." Sabrina complied as Kol continued, "You continually amaze me, love. It would be my honor to have you for my mate, if you don't have any objections."

Sabrina fought the urge to look away from Kol, her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. "We don't really have a choice, but it would be my honor to be your mate," she whispered.

Kol embraced Sabrina, resting his chin on her head. "Sweetheart, I know this is something being forced on us and it's all happening too fast, but we need to do this sooner than later."

Sabrina nodded, "Especially with everything going on. I know why Finn is pushing this, he's worried."

Kol agreed, "He is. My mother is still out there and he wants all of us to be safe. You included, you've wormed your way into my families' hearts. That's quite an accomplishment."

'You've wormed your way into my heart,' Kol thought to himself.

Sabrina sighed and thought to herself, 'The only one who I really care about is you, Kol.'

Neither voiced their thoughts and so despite their agreement to be mates, their love for each other was to remain unknown. Kol led Sabrina to him room where they completed the steps needed for Kol to mark Sabrina as his mate. After being together for the first time, Kol bit open his wrist and placed it to Sabrina's mouth as he bit down on her jugular. The two continued to drink from each other for a few minutes until the wound on his arm began to heal. Then Kol licked the mark on Sabrina's neck and sealed it, this was his mating mark, it was meant to scar, for all to know that she belonged to him. Sabrina and Kol then fell asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile Lucy had joined Elijah, driving him over to Elena's childhood home. Rebecca has helped Elena pack things up so all they needed to do was move the items to the mansion.

"We'll have to wait to move everything," Elijah informed the group.

"Why is that, 'Lijah?" Elena asked curiously.

"Finn has asked that no one return to the mansion for the next hour."

"Why?" Elena and Lucy asked confused.

Elijah blushed lightly, and adjusted his shirt collar. "He and Sage wanted to spend some time in their room with no interruptions," He said delicately.

"Eww!" Rebekah and Elena exclaimed catching on quickly.

Lucy laughed at their reaction, blushing lightly as she caught Elijah's gaze on her. "Why don't we load this in my car and then head over to the Grill. We can hang out at the grill until it's safe to head back to the mansion."

"Yeah, why not?" Rebekah nodded.

The small group quickly loaded everything up in the car before heading to the Grill. Lucy and Elijah drive the car while Rebekah and Elena walked.

"Where's Alaric today?" Elena asked as they arrived at the Mystic Grill.

"I haven't seen him, or the Salvatores since yesterday," Matt said coming up behind her. He had overheard her question and decided to answer her as it was unusual for them not to make an appearance. "They haven't been in all day."

"That's unusual," Elena said.

Matt nodded, "They're probably up to something. They aren't too happy about you being with the Mikaelsons.

Elijah frowned, he didn't want Elena to worry about what the Salvatores were up to. "I'm sure it's nothing," he tried to assure her.

"No, Matt is right. They aren't happy right now."

"I'm sure they'll come around soon though. They need to realize how happy you are now and that you are safe." Matt told her.

"Thanks, Matty," Elena gave Matt a smile before joined her friends and family at their table.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Staked

The Salvatore brothers and Alaric grinned as they examined their handy work. They had fashioned 12 stakes out of the Wickery Bridge sign, and were now eager to use them.

"We'll have to leave the girls out of it," Stefan said coldly. "They're a liability, too close to the Originals."

Damon and Alaric reluctantly agreed, having seen it for themselves. Alaric was the most unsure of all of it, because he thought the Originals might genuinely care for Elena.

"Now where would be the perfect place to kill an Original?" Stefan mused out loud.

"Well you want some place out of the way. A place the others won't be." Damon replied.

"The falls," Alaric suggested.

Damon and Stefan approved of the idea and made plans to meet there the next morning. They would try and lure one of the Mikaelsons out there then. Alaric told them they might not have to lure anyone out since he and Meredith had come across Niklaus and Elijah out there a few days before.

Early the next morning Damon, Stefan, and Alaric set up their stakeout at the falls. They found a couple deer blinds that hunters had set up and hid there and waited. The plan was to wait a few hours and if no one showed up to call and lure someone to them.

Kol and Sabrina woke up intertwined in each other's arms. Kol smirked at his witch that he held in his arm and kissed her forehead.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

Sabrina blushed and avoided his gaze. Kol laughed as he untangled himself from her grasp. Sabrina felt the loss immediately, as did Kol, but neither did anything about it.

"I don't feel quite like dealing with my...I mean...our family just yet," Kol informed her as he pulled on some jeans. "Why don't we go to the falls for some time alone?"

Sabrina was quick to agree, not that she would have argued with him to begin with. So the two found their way to the falls, not knowing they were walking into a trap. The two used the trip to the falls to test out some of Sabrina's new abilities. They both were aware that her being bonded and mated with Kol meant she now had some of the same abilities he had -specifically super strength and vampire speed.

With Sabrina's new speed they reached the falls in record time. Sabrina wasn't quite as fast as an Original but she was as fast as a very old vampire. Her strength was also that of a vampire that was centuries old. Kol was satisfied that with some training, Sabrina would be able to defend herself without the use of magic. He made a note to talk to his brothers about training the girls, they all minus Rebekah and Sage, who already knew how, needed to be able to defend themselves if need be.

"I had fun out here the other day with 'Lena," Kol told his witch.

"Did you?" Sabrina murmured as they walked along the shore. "What did you do?"

"I threw her in the water. Should I show you how I did it?" Kol replied with a mischievous smirk in his eyes.

"Um. No, that alright," Sabrina said edging away from him slowly.

"Where's your sense of adventure, love?" Kol stalked Sabrina step for step.

Sabrina turned tail and fled, knowing that Kol was coming after her. Kol caught her easily and dragged her towards the water.

"No, Kol!" She screeched. "Please don't!"

Kol ignored her and he took another step closer to the water, a smirk plastered on his face. Sabrina screamed and giggled as Kol prepared to toss her in. Suddenly Sabrina was pulled away from Kol and into the arms of Damon.

"I believe the lady said no," Alaric stated.

"I'm pretty sure I don't care," Kol angrily growled at them. "This doesn't concern you."

He turned to faces Alaric, and Alaric stabbed him with the white oak stake.

"Next time, take a hint," Alaric mumbled.

"Kol!" Sabrina shrieked, tears running down her face as a pain started blooming in her chest. She sagged in Damon's arms as the pain started to overtake her senses.

"What the heck?" Stefan asked in shock, staring at the sight before him.

Kol's body looked like he has been stabbed with a white oak ash dagger not the White Oak stake, he was desiccated but still alive. Sabrina was screaming and crying, as if she was the one in pain. Suddenly Damon felt a burning pain in his hands and arms and dropped Sabrina. The pain stopped, but he didn't move to grab her again.

"She burned me!" Damon growled.

"Leave her," Stefan told him. "We accomplished what we wanted to."

Alaric, Stefan, and Damon walked off leaving a dedicated Kol And a distraught Sabrina by the water. Sabrina fought through the pain and crawled to Kol, she tried to pull the stake out but she wasn't strong enough. With the last bit of energy she had she sent her first mental message out to the others.

"Kol...by the falls...stabbed...help." She managed to send out before she succumbed to the darkness.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – The Rescue

Finn and Sage had enjoyed their hour alone and had decided to stay in their room for the night. The others had left them alone, most of them figured out what they had been up too and didn't want to bother them. The next morning they awoke, Sage lay with her head on Finn's chest and Finn's arms were wrapped around her shoulders.

Suddenly they were struck by a sharp pain in their chest and an unknown voice sounded in their heads. "Kol...by the falls...stabbed...help."

"What was that!?" Sage asked gasping for breath.

"I'm guessing that was Sabrina we heard," Finn told her clutching at his heart. "As far as the pain I'm assuming we are feeling the effects of Kol being stabbed."

"We need to go help him!" Sage exclaimed.

Finn agreed, it was hard for them to move though, the pain wasn't letting up. The two struggled to get off the bed and throw on some clothes and go rescue their brother and his witch.

Sabrina's mental message and Kol's pain woke Elena and Rebekah out of a deep sleep. They both missed the message, not being able to understand what was being said because they were still half asleep. Both felt the pain, however Elena didn't feel it as bad as the rest of the Mikaelsons, and she found it easier to move then the rest did. Elena threw on some clothes quickly, knowing something was wrong and went to Rebekah's room. Once she saw Rebekah was having trouble moving she helped her get dressed and then down the stairs to find the others.

Elijah, Niklaus, Caroline, and Lucy had watched a movie together and fallen asleep in front of the tv. Niklaus and Caroline had both been sitting on the couch together and in their sleep they had wrapped themselves around each other. Elijah and Lucy were both in arm chairs that were close to each other, they found each other's company comfortable to be around.

Lucy woke first and laughed softly as she spied Niklaus and Caroline tangled up in each other's arms. Her chuckles woke up Elijah who smirked widely as the first person he saw was Lucy when he opened his eyes. Lucy glanced over at him and their eyes locked, she was having a very hard time looking away from Elijah's gaze.

Suddenly Elijah keeled over in pain as Lucy looked on in bewilderment.

"Elijah!" Lucy exclaimed. "Elijah what is wrong?" She rushed over to his chair trying to assess the situation.

At the same time Caroline was woken up by Niklaus suddenly seizing with pain. "Nik!? What's going on?"

"Kol's ...been ...stabbed," Sage spoke up from the doorway, choking the words out.

Caroline looked up to see Sage and Finn standing at the door. They both looked to be in tremendously pain, only managing to be on their feet by leaning on the door post. Caroline flashed over and helped them sit down.

"Where is Kol?" Lucy asked.

"By the Falls...according to Sabrina," Finn grunted out.

"Sabrina?" Elijah choked out.

"Not now, 'Lijah," Caroline snapped at him. "Kol first!"

"You're right," Elijah acquiesced.

Rebekah and Elena joined them, Elena helping Rebekah sit down on the love seat before collapsing beside her.

"Ugh. I feel like a mac truck ran over me," Elena moaned. Her siblings agreed with her.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" Rebekah asked.

"Language," Elijah and Finn reprimanded her.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Focus people! Kol's in trouble. Is Sabrina with him?"

"I believe so...the message we...received that said Kol was... in trouble came ...from her." Sage spoke up.

"Alright then, Lucy and I will go and check things out." Caroline decided.

"No!" Niklaus protested. "It's too dangerous!"

Caroline smiled gently at Niklaus, "That's why I'll have Lucy with me. You can't do much in this state and someone needs to go now."

Niklaus wasn't happy but could see that Caroline was intent on following through with her plan. Not that she was wrong, someone did need to go now; Niklaus just didn't want that someone to be her. Caroline and Lucy took off to the falls, Caroline vamp speeding them both there. Once there they came across Sabrina and Kol, Caroline and Lucy approached carefully.

Sabrina was unconscious besides a desiccated Kol, her hand intertwined with his. Caroline gasped when she got closer and saw Kol, he was desiccated but still conscious, paralyzed and unable to focus on anything but pain.

"Oh Kol!" Caroline muttered. "He's still conscious." She told Lucy.

"That must be why everyone else is in so much pain," Lucy said. "If he was unconscious their pain would stop."

Caroline grabbed hold of the stake and pulled it out. "Lucy, I think this is a White Oak Stake."

Lucy paled, "That's not good."

Caroline agreed, she Turned to Kol. The wound wasn't healing. "Dang it," she growled, a growl that would have made Niklaus proud of her.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, from where she was checking on Sabrina.

"The wound isn't healing, there must be slivers left inside," Caroline replied as she reached In  
her pocket and pulled out tweezers.

Lucy looked over at her in surprise, "You carry tweezers?"

Caroline shrugged, "You learn to be prepared. Damon and Stefan are usually being stabbed with something."

Caroline started about pulling out the slivers while she talked to Lucy. "Check around and make sure we are safe right now. I don't like being out in the open right now, especially with White Oak stakes involved."

Lucy obeyed without question and briefly left them to check out the surrounding area. By now some of the color has returned to Kol, and he was starting to move a little.

"Sabrina?" He gasped out once he was able to move his mouth.

Lucy had come back by this point and checked on Sabrina. "The areas clear," she told Caroline before answering Kol. "She'll be alright Kol, the pain was just too much for her and she passed out."

Niklaus sped up to Caroline a few minutes later. "Here is a blood bag, little brother."

Kol drained the blood bag in record time, by the time he was done Sabrina was starting to stir.

"You okay, love?" Kol asked her as she woke up.

"I think so, Kol. Are you?" She replied, moaning a little as she sat up.

"With the blood Nik brought me I'm as good as new. Are you still in pain?" Kol asked concerned.

"A lingering headache. I'll be okay though."

Kol shook his head and bit his wrist holding it up to her mouth. "Drink Sabrina." He said seriously.

Sabrina obeyed and as she drank Niklaus asked what had happened. Kol sighed and didn't reply until after his mate had finished drinking.

"The Salvatore's." Was all he said before Niklaus growled and started to shake.

Caroline approached Niklaus and wrapped her arms around him. "Calm down, Nik," She whispered to him. "You aren't going to do anyone any good getting angry. Why don't you phase and go for a run? That will help."

Niklaus nodded, "Only if you run beside me."

Caroline blushed, but nodded her head. Niklaus moved away, phased and then took off running with Caroline beside him. Lucy, Kol, and Sabrina were joined by Finn and Elijah soon after they had left.

"Kol?" Elijah questioned as he arrived.

"The Salvatore's have managed to find some White Oak stakes," Kol informed them.

"They stabbed Kol with this one," Sabrina motions to the stake that was now lying on the ground at their feet.

Lucy looked at it distastefully, "Can I please burn it?" She asked.

The others stared at her surprised at her reaction, but nodded. Lucy muttered an incantation and the stake burst into flames. Finn ordered everyone to the house while he sent a message to his wife to go pick up Damon Salvatore, discreetly.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – Temper Tantrum

*warning spanking in this chapter

Sage told Rebekah to stay with Elena and slipped out quietly. She carefully made her way over to the Boarding House without being noticed. She staked out the house for a few minutes, listening to determine who was inside. She heard Stefan and Alaric tell Damon they would see him later and leave the premises.

Once they were out of ear shot and she determined no one else was in the house Sage slipped into action. She covertly entered the house and quickly subdued Damon who was, of course, drinking. She carried Damon over her shoulder to the mansion intending slipping inside through a back door and taking Damon to the dungeons without anyone else being the wiser.

Sage was unprepared for Elena to be walking past the back door as she entered the house with Damon slung over her shoulder. Elena had gone to the kitchen to retrieve some chamomile tea for her and Rebecca. The sight was quite a shock for Elena who dropped the two mugs of tea she carried. One of the mugs broke as it hit the floor, the other was only slightly cracked. Both mugs spilt tea all over the floor, and left tea splattered across the wall.

"What are you doing!?" Elena demanded.

Sage stiffened slightly, "Finn asked me to quietly go pick Damon up," she replied as calmly as she could.

"Why?"

Sage shrugged, "I don't know. He only said to get him and then place him in the dungeons for the time being."

"Release him!" Elena demanded.

"I can't," Sage replied.

"Can't or won't?"

Sage frowned, "Can't. I can only do what my husband asked of me."

Elena glared at Sage in anger. "Let him go!" She screamed at Sage as she grabbed a vase nearby and threw it at Sage.

Sage dodged the vase and silently called to Rebekah for backup. Rebekah came running at the sound of the vase breaking and received Sage's message on the way. She arrived to see Elena angrily staring down Sage who had an unconscious Damon slung over her shoulder.

"What's going on here!?" Rebekah demanded to know.

"Finn requested that I go quietly and pick up Damon, which I did. Our sister wants me to let him go." Sage replied.

Rebekah sadly shook her head, "Oh 'Lena."

"This is a really bad idea!" Elena persisted angrily.

Rebekah walked over to Elena, "I'm sorry 'Lena. It's just not a good idea to disobey our brother."

"I don't care!" Elena shoved Rebekah. "You will let him go.

Rebekah frowned as she quickly regained her balance, "Take him to the dungeons sister. I'll deal with 'Lena."

As Sage moved to do so Elena attempted to stop her. Rebekah grabbed Elena, stopping her and allowing Sage to continue on her way. When Finn, Elijah, Kol, Sabrina, and Lucy arrived back at the mansion they discovered Elena in a full fit of rage yelling at Rebekah and Sage.

Sage had returned upstairs after locking Damon in one of the cells in the dungeon. She then joined Rebekah in keeping Elena from rescuing Damon. As soon as she saw what was going on Lucy politely excused herself telling Elijah quietly that she would distract Abby and Bonnie until the situation was resolved, as there was no need for them to see this. After Elijah was assured of her secrecy if the events that morning he allowed her to go.

Kol and Sabrina were tired from the events of that morning and were in no mood to entertain Elena's temper tantrum. "What is the meaning of this?" Kol demanded sternly.

"Finn asked me to pick up Damon Salvatore quietly, which I did. Elena happened upon us and demanded I let him go." Sage replied.

Elena picked up a vase and threw it at Sage and Rebekah who ducked out of the way. The vase crashed into the wall and broke into several pieces. The pieces of the vase then joined the pieces of other vases, dishes, and plates that already graced the floor.

Before anyone else could move or react Finn steeped forward and smacked Elena on the butt. Elena glared at Finn as she reached back to rub her butt.

"Apologize now," Finn ordered. "This is no way for a young lady to act."

"No way!" Elena shrieked. "They should be apologizing to Damon and letting him go."

"I'm sorry little sister that won't be possible, we need Damon right now."

Elena went to throw something else at Finn and Finn warned her, "Don't do it, Elena. You'll regret it."

Elena was so worked in a rage that she ignored the warning, barely even registering that he had said something. She threw the item in her hand and Finn deftly caught it, setting it down before striding across the room to Elena. He grabbed Elena's arm firmly and pulled her from the room, leaving the rest of the occupants in the room staring after them.

Finn pulled Elena to her room and turned her over his knee, deftly pinning her arms out of the way and swatted her butt. After landing several swats on her butt he started to lecture her, "That behavior you exhibited is unacceptable!" He lectured, "Sage only did as I asked, and if you had waited you would have found out why."

He stopped and set her upright, "Are you ready to listen?"

Elena glared at him through her tears but Finn's next words made her stop glaring. "Wipe that look off your face, I have no problem continuing." Elena backed away slightly as she stopped glaring.

Seeing she was now willing to listen Finn told her, "Damon, Stefan, and Alaric have somehow gotten their hands on the only thing that can kill us, the white oak stake. I asked Sage to get Damon because the three of them tried to kill Kol this morning.

Elena shook her head, a fresh bout of tears falling from her eyes, she tried to take all of this in and make sense of it. She wasn't really surprised by the news but she was very torn at the moment.

"Kol? Is he okay?" She asked tentatively, seeking refuge in Finn's arms.

Finn nodded as he gently wrapped his arms around her, "Yes, but if he wasn't mated to Sabrina he would have died. As it was the stake just dedicated him instead of killing him.

"That is why I had Sage pick up Damon, we have no intention of keeping him locked up or killing him but we must find out how many stakes they have, and retrieve them."

Elena nodded her understanding, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Finn kissed her forehead, "I know. You need to apologize to the others now."

Elena nodded as she stared at the ground embarrassed about how she had been acting. Finn directed her to freshen up in her bathroom and then join the others down stairs. Elena did as he asked and apologized to her siblings once she returned downstairs rather contrite.

After her apology had been accepted she expressed a desire to lay down. Her temper tantrum and the consequences of it having worn her out. Not wanting to leave her alone in her emotional state Kol offered for her to lay down on the couch in his room. Elena agreed and Kol and Sabrina led her to Kol's room.

Kol and Sabrina made themselves comfortable on the love seat in Kol's room as Elena laid down on her stomach on the couch. Kol and Sabrina watched over Elena until she fell asleep with Sabrina following not long after. Kol summoned Sage and Rebekah to his room and left them to watch over their new sisters while he went to join his brothers in interrogating Damon.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – Revenge

Kol descended the stairs to find his brothers had waited for him to interrogate Damon. He didn't say anything as he strolled past them on his way to the dungeons. Finn, Niklaus, and Elijah followed him, quiet as church mice. They had decided that since it was Kol and his witch that had been threatened that it should be him that would lead the interrogation.

Kol stopped at the door to the dungeons and turned to Elijah. "'Lijah, would your witch friend be willing to cast a spell to silence the dungeons. Sabrina's asleep, the events of this morning wore her out."

"I would," Lucy spoke up from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Lucy," Elijah said in surprise. "We didn't see you."

Lucy smiled softly, "I just got here. I was going to let you know I'm taking Bonnie and Abby to the Grill until you are finished with Damon. I'll cast the spell now, before we leave."

Finn raised an eyebrow, "You aren't going to interfere? Forgive me but I would expect you to disapprove of what we are about to do. "

Lucy shook her head, "He deserves it. I'm more than happy to help. Besides I don't quite have the same view on vampires as most witches - well as long as we aren't talking about Katherine Pierce."

Elijah was intrigued by the name dropping knowing there was a story involved but resolved to ask her later about it. Lucy sighed as the men stared at her curiously wondering why she said that, it looked like she was going to have to tell them. She briefly wondered how they would handle the truth, before she took a deep breath and blurted out her secret.

"I'm not just a Bennet, I'm also a Cleary. I'm Sabrina's cousin. Who I'm sure you noticed when has a different view on vampires than most witches." Lucy told them. She could see that the news shocked them, though they were more curious than shocked.

At Kol's inquiring look, Lucy spoke up again before he could say anything. "And, no. I don't think Sabrina is aware of our relationship. My mother was a Bennet, my father a Cleary. My father moved from Ireland just out of school and met and married my mother. He never returned to Ireland.

"Abby and Bonnie don't know either. The Bennets are more judgmental so my parents and I kept our beliefs to ourselves." Sabrina informed them quietly.

Kol nodded, "We can talk about this more later." He opened the door to the dungeons and waved Lucy in, "After you darling."

Lucy smirked. "Ever chivalrous," she commented as she entered the dungeons first.

The men followed her down the stairs. Lucy stopped in the middle of the dungeons. She stood by the table where they had done the blood adoption ritual with Elena. The table stood in the middle of a large room surrounded by jail cells. Damon was sprawled out, still unconscious in the farthest cell from the stairs.

"Did you have a specific spell in mind, Kol?" Lucy asked.

Kol nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper from his jeans' pocket and handed it to Lucy. Lucy took it and read over the spell written on it.

"This is rather straight forward," Lucy said with a nod. "I should have no problems doing it."

She set the paper on the table and began to chant, as she did magic began to swirl around her. The vampires were oblivious to the magic in the air, except for Kol. For the first time in a thousand years Kol could feel magic. He stared at Lucy in awe as he watched her cast the spell and felt the magic respond to her. Kol had a desire to reach out and touch the magic but he restrained himself, knowing none of the others in the room would understand and he refused to look the part of the fool. He made a mental note to get Sabrina alone and see if he could feel it when she did magic.

Lucy finished her chanting and turned to Kol and his brothers. "It's done. I'll be on my way." She handed a small piece of paper to Elijah. "Here's my number, text me when it's safe to come back with my cousins, we'll be at the Grill."

She was gone before Elijah or the others could react. Elijah stared dumbfounded at the paper in his hand. Niklaus snickered at the look on his brother's face but stopped abruptly when Finn smacked him on the back of his head. Niklaus let out an "ouch" and pouted a little when Finn's hand made contact with his head. Kol had watched the proceedings impassively, still trying to wrap his head around the fact he could feel magic for the first time; but at Niklaus' exclamation, Kol was jolted out of his thoughts.

Kol turned to Damon's cell and pondered out loud, "So normally I'd just torture him and drag it out. But our little sister cares for him and I have a mate to get back to. So we just need to drain the vervain quickly so we can compel him. It'll be painful of course but it's the better option, the sooner he's out of here the better. Any ideas on how to drain the vervain quickly?"

His brother's stared at him in confusion. "You'd willingly forgo a long and drawn out torture session?" Niklaus asked incredulously.

Kol rolled his eyes, "I'm still me brothers. I just have more important things to do. This way I still get to torture him without pissing our sister off too much. It's a kindness to do it quickly, and get it over with. Besides it must be done."

"Bear traps," Niklaus spoke up.

"What?" Finn asked confused.

"Bear traps are painful and they will make him bleed out faster." Niklaus elaborated.

Finn snorted, "Where would we find bear traps, Nik?"

Niklaus smirked at his oldest brother, "Well Finn, it just so happens I found a couple in the woods when I broke ground for the mansion."

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "Bear traps in Virginia?"

"There have been sighting of black bears within a few hours of here," Kol spoke up. "It's not all farfetched that there would be bear traps around. Although how legal they are, I don't know."

His brothers regarded him strangely, wondering how it was that he knew this. Kol rolled his eyes, "I read it on the, what do you call it, interweb?"

"Internet is what most people say," Niklaus spoke up.

Kol glared at his older brother, "Well, I would know that if you hadn't stuck a dagger in my heart, now wouldn't I!"

Niklaus frowned, "You know very well why I did so. You were planning something!"

Kol growled, "I wanted to be able to settle down without you threatening my mate's life!"

Niklaus growled back, "I wouldn't have!"

Kol bit out, "How was I to know that. You killed Elijah's and Rebekah's flings!"

Elijah cleared his throat uncomfortably while Finn merely stepped in between his brothers. "I suggest the two of you drop this. You both are to blame, but it doesn't matter anymore. We need to leave the past in the past, and move on. As hard as that may be. If you don't there will be consequences."

Niklaus sighed and dropped his eyes, "Finn's right. I'm sorry Kol."

Kol sighed as well and took a step away from Finn. "I'm sorry as well Nik. And I think the idea of using bear traps is a good one, let's do it."

Niklaus nodded and retreated to the stairs and pulled open a concealed door underneath them, revealing a closet none of them knew was there. He rummaged around for a few minutes and then pulled out 2 bear traps and some chains. He handed the bear traps and chains to Kol who led the group over to Damon's cell.

Kol quickly attached the chains to the bear trap and handed one to Niklaus who entered the cell. He attached the end of the chain without the bear trap to a ring in the ceiling, he did the same thing with the other chain and bear trap.

"It'd be easier to turn him upside down" Niklaus told Kol.

"But less satisfying," Kol said, "He did try to kill my mate and me. I'm entitled to this."

Finn and Elijah agreed, they stepped forward and grabbed Damon, who was just starting to come around. They each grabbed an arm and held it up for their brothers. Niklaus clamped the bear trap around one wrist, while Kol clamped the other bear trap around the other wrist. Damon woke up with a groan he looked around and saw the brothers staring at him unemotionally.

"Elena is never going to forgive you for this!" Damon taunted them.

Kol shrugged, "We'll leave you alive, that's more than what you were willing to do. She my sister now, what do you think she would do if you have succeeded in killing me?"

Kol grabbed a knife, "We just need to be able to compel you, except you drink Vervain. So keeping my baby sister in mind, we are going to do this as fast as possible."

Kol ran the knife along Damon's arm that was closest to him. Damon bit back a scream, as Kol repeated the motion on his other arm.

"You really think Elena would approve of this?" Damon asked weakly as he bled out.

"No, probably not," Kol admitted. "However this will be forgiven eventually. If you had succeeded in killing my mate and me, she would never have forgiven you. You know why?"

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because we are family." Kol said before slicing Damon's neck.

Damon gurgled and gasped for air before he fell unconscious. "You just killed him," Elijah commented.

Kol shrugged, "Not permanently. He quickly slit Damon's arms that had healed quickly. Try to compel him when he wakes up." He said as he left the cell. "The vervain should be out of his system. If not, it's Nik's turn."

"Where are you going?" Finn asked confused.

"To take a shower before my mate and our sister wakes up. They are in my room and I'd rather neither one of them saw me like this." Kol called over his shoulder as he left the dungeon.

"What just happened?" Niklaus voiced confused by Kol's seemingly uncharacteristic behavior. Elijah and Finn merely shrugged as they stared after Kol in confusion.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 – White Oak Stakes

Kol returned to his room, relived to see that Sabrina and Elena were still asleep. Some blood spatter covered his clothes and he rather neither one see him like that. Nodding to his sisters he grabbed some clean clothes and entered the adjoining bathroom. After a quick shower, he got dressed and tossed out the clothes that had blood on them.

"Where are the others?" Sage asked softly.

"Still in the dungeons," Kol replied. "We still don't know if they have more white oak stakes or not."

Rebekah stared at her brother incredulously, "You left in the middle of a torture session!?"

Kol shrugged, "I got bored."

"You bored with torturing someone?" Sage laughed.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Out ladies."

Sage and Rebekah giggled as they left, their brother had it bad! Who would have ever thought that a mate and a new sister could have tamed their brother so much? Little did they know that Kol really hadn't changed that much, he just had priorities; something he hadn't had in the past.

Kol settled on the bed beside his beautiful mate, and soon joined her in slumber. Meanwhile Rebekah and Sage had gone to clean up the mess Elena had made. Well, they piled it up in a big pile, intending to have Elena throw everything out herself since she had made the mess. Then they joined the others in the dungeon.

"What a lovely sight, Damon Salvatore at my mercy." Rebekah said as she approached them just as Damon was regaining consciousness.

"You've got to admit, even for me, it's a little kinky," Damon commented to her.

Rebekah wanted to growl, Damon was referring to the night of her mother's ball, the night that

Finn almost betrayed the family. It was also the night she slept with Damon, which he was referring to now. She controlled herself and didn't reply to his bait.

She merely smirked at him and pulled out her phone and called Stefan, "Hello love, we have your brother tied up in our dungeons and would gladly trade him for the rest of the White Oak stakes you have."

She heard Stefan curse under his breath. "I'm on the way," he told her before hanging up.

"Now the fun begins," she told her brothers with a knowing smirk. "Nik see if he can be compelled."

"Leave." Niklaus told Damon.

Damon regarded Niklaus carefully not sure what exactly he was up to, "No."

"Go on. Leave." When Damon didn't listen, Niklaus grabbed Damon by the throats and compelled him. "I said, go home."

Damon started to pull his wrists from the bear traps, crying out in pain as the traps pulled at his wrists where they bit in deep.

"Alright, stop, stop, stop, before you hurt yourself. Well, seeing that he can finally be compelled. Now." Niklaus grabbed Damon by the throat and compelled him again, "Minus the stake that you stabbed in my brother with, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?"

"Eleven."

At just that moment a commotion was heard as Stefan barged his way into the dungeons. "Klaus, I'm here! Let's do this."

Niklaus flashed over to Stefan. "Oh good, a hero. What do you want?" Niklaus greeted him.

"I'm here to make a deal," Stefan replied.

Niklaus nodded and beckoned Stefan to follow him over to the cell that held Damon.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Damon asked weakly as his brother walked into his view carrying the duffle bag.

Stefan threw the duffle bag at Niklaus' feet. "Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn."

Finn raised an eyebrow, "Really? Are you sure it's not eleven?"

Stefan stiffened unintentionally, not expecting to be caught out in a lie.

"You really shouldn't have lied." Rebekah walked over to Stefan and ran the tips of the fingers of her right hand along his shoulder, circling him.

 **"** I'll get you the other three," Stefan bit out tightly.

"Yeah, that'll be nice." Niklaus said lazily. "Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue." Finn and Elijah flinched at Niklaus' words, know Stefan would not react well.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"What is wrong with you?! Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger; so you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life purpose, as your friend. I really think you should be thanking me." Niklaus laughed.

Stefan rushed at Niklaus and pinned him against a wall with a white oak stake in hand. Niklaus grabbed his wrist. Finn and Elijah tensed but remained still, trusting that Niklaus would have the upper hand. Sage and Rebekah stepped a little behind Finn and Elijah in case they needed to act fast. 

"Step down, or you both die." Niklaus told him coldly. Stefan loosened his grip and Niklaus took the stake. "There. Now you only have to get me the other two."

"This is ridiculous." Sage said.

She walked over to Damon and releases him from the bear traps. Damon fell to his knees, feeling too weak to stand to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Niklaus asked her.

"I brought him here. I get to release him. My rules now. Bring us the stakes and you both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith." Sage picked up the duffel bag, and started out of the dungeons. "Damon can tell you that I'm not to be crossed." She continued out of the dungeons with Rebekah following her.

"Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or you won't like the consequences," Finn spoke up and he followed after his wife leaving Elijah, Niklaus, Damon, and Stefan in their wake.

Stefan moved to help his brother leave, Elijah and Niklaus stood back and let them leave. Elijah sighed as he and Niklaus returned upstairs where they found Rebekah and Sage demanding that Elena, who had woken up and slipped downstairs (leaving Kol and Sabrina still asleep), finish cleaning up. It wasn't that he disagreed with them, she did make the mess, but it had been a long day and he didn't want to deal with it. Then he remembered that Finn was in charge and he didn't have to deal with it anymore.

"I'm going to the Grill. I'll bring dinner home." He spoke up with a smirk directed at Finn.

Niklaus laughed seeing what Elijah was doing, "I'm going with him. Finn we trust you can handle this?"

Finn glared at his brothers, "Of course." He said dryly, "Elena, the girls piled everything up, all you have to do is grab a trash bag and throw it away." Then he turned to his wife and little sister, "Next time don't demand, just state you case calmly and rationally."

"Bekah? Calm and rational? What universe are you living in big brother?" Elena teased as she left the room.

Rebekah squealed in indignity and tried to go after her. Finn sighed and grabbed her before she could.

"Brothers, you had better watch you back," he projected silently, not realizing that he was projecting to all of his brothers.

"What did I do?" Kol whined back, having just woken up when he heard Finn's message.

"Sorry Kol, not you." Finn replied as Niklaus' and Elijah's laughter rang out through their bond. "I was talking to Nik and 'Lijah."

"Oh, what did they do?"

"They left me with our sisters and my wife."

"Ok?" Kol asked more than a little confuse, none of his brothers bothered to explain to him to he was left wondering just what had occurred.

"You're the one that wanted to be in charge," Niklaus told Finn. "We're just letting you do so."

"Uh huh, sure," was the only reply they received.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 - Sireline

Finn was starting to second guess his decision to be in charge. His wife and sisters were giving him a headache. Once Elena had finally agreed to do her part in the cleanup Sage and Rebekah had started bickering good-naturedly. It was all in fun and he was glad they were getting along but they were giving him a headache. He wondered at how his brothers had done it for so long and in much less amicable situations too. He was a bit relieved when Kol and Sabrina joined them.

Sabrina had woken up just after Kol and had blushed when she opened her eyes to find him staring at her. Kol had smirked at her before leaning over and kissing her gently. Then he got up and walking out of the room. Sabrina giggled softly before she too got up and followed him. They found Finn watching their sisters bantering back and forth. Kol smirked as he quickly deduced that Finn had a headache.

"Now sisters, you're giving Finn a headache." Kol told them with a smirk.

Finn frowned at him while the girls stopped and turned to look at Finn. Elena frowned as she walked over to stand before Finn. , "We're sorry brother, we didn't know."

Finn smiled down gently at Elena, "It's okay. I'd much rather see all of you get a long, than for me to be headache free. Besides it'll go away fast."

Elena nodded as she gave him a hug, "You go rest, and we'll go to the Grill. We can bring something back for you."

Finn was going to argue but Kol stopped him by laying a hand on his shoulder. "Go brother. I'll make sure they don't get into trouble."

Finn nodded and headed to his rooms. Sage quietly told the others that she was going to stay with Finn but that they should go. Finn over heard her and stopped her, telling her to go with the others to the Grill.

"I'll see you when you get back," he told her giving her a kiss whilst pushing her out the door.

At the Grill the small group found Elijah talking at a small table with Lucy. Niklaus was at another small table flirting with Caroline while Bonnie and her mother were at another small table. Rebekah, Sage, and Elena grabbed a small table in a corner away from the others, forcing Kol and Sabrina to sit by themselves.

Rebekah, Sage, and Elena talked quietly about the events of the day without mentioning the exact details. They were talking about the White Oak when Sage decided to share something that Esther had told them the day before.

"According to what Esther told Finn, when an  
original dies all of the vampires they sired would be killed as well, including all the vampires down the line." Sage told them. She purposely made it sound like Finn had been told back when he was loyal to his mother.

"What!?" Rebekah asked shocked.

Elena was horrified by this discovery, "If Damon and Stefan knew this surely they would stop trying to kill you."

Rebekah shrugged, "Possibly. We could drop a hint and see if it would make a difference."

Sage thought about it for a minute before she shook her head, "No, they would just try to find out who they were descended from and try to kill the rest."

Rebekah smirked, "Well, they won't be able to find out, the farthest back they can trace their line back is Rose-Marie, and if I remember correctly Nik said she's dead. There's no way for them to find out who turned her."

Elena shook her head, "There is one way - they can talk to Jeremy."

"Jeremy?" Sage and Rebekah questioned.

Elena nodded, "He was killed and Bonnie brought him back, but with side effects. Jeremy can see and talk to ghosts. If Damon or Stefan find out they'll go to see him and have him talk to Rose."

"That wouldn't be good." Rebekah mumbled.

Elena shook her head, "No it wouldn't. We need to bring him back home now!"

Sage and Rebekah calmed her down, telling her they would discuss it with their brothers that evening after the got back. Elena agreed, although all who knew her would have noticed something was bothering her of they had bothered to pay attention. As it was everyone was so distracted by their dinner companions they didn't notice.

Later after everyone but the Mikaelsons (including Sabrina) and Lucy and Caroline had gone to bed, Elena informed her family that she thought it best if they would bring Jeremy home. The discussion went on long into the night and eventually everyone agreed it would be for the best. No one had really been against bringing Jeremy home but there was a lot of discussion about who to send to pick him up. Elena obviously had to go, to make Jeremy feel safe and explain what was going on. Rebekah suggested a witch go with her, as well as one of their brothers - as protection. That left Kol and Sabrina or Elijah and Lucy, and it was decided Kol and Sabrina would be best as Jeremy wouldn't trust Elijah immediately.

It was then decided Lucy would let it slip to the Salvatore's what would happen if an original died. They hoped that it would detour the Salvatore's plan long enough for them to come up with a solution. Lucy wanted to go over and see how Alaric was doing anyway. Elijah was worried about sending her alone and she agreed to Bonnie and Caroline coming along. Niklaus wasn't happy about her taking Caroline but Lucy swore she wouldn't let anything happen to her.

The next morning found Kol, Sabrina, and Elena on the Mikaelsons' private jet while Lucy asked Caroline and Bonnie to come with her to check up on Alaric. At the boarding house they found out that Alaric's alter ego had the last stake and so the Salvatore's were trying to make his alter ego come out so they could get the last stake.

Lucy frowned as she opened the cell door in the basement of the Boarding House. "Alaric?" She asked cautiously.

"Yep still me."

" Are you sure that you...? I mean you don't have to be kept in here." Lucy asked.

"Ah, no, this is...this is the right place for me to be. At least until you guys can convince my highly uncooperative alter ego to fess up to where I or he hid the white oak stake."

Lucy nodded, "Stefan said they looked everywhere. You...the other you, hid it well."

"What's Klaus gonna do if you can't find it?" Alaric wondered.

Damon broke into the conversation, "It's the only thing that will kill him, so wage war, murder people, you know Klaus stuff."

Lucy frowned, "Not really. He won't do something that would alienate Elena."

Damon glared at her, "I can't believe you buy this BS. Klaus doesn't care about her, it's all an elaborate hoax."

"It is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Not!"

Alaric sighed and broke into their argument. "I hate to say it but I think Lucy is right."

"What?" They both turned to him in shock.

"Yeah. The Originals seem to really care about Elena now and they are very protective of her. She's happy with them."

"She's being brainwashed." Damon mumbled.

Lucy laughed, "No she isn't. They do genuinely care about her. You'll see it in time."

"Uh huh," Damon eyed Lucy as if she was some strange creature that just crawled out of the black lagoon.

Lucy only smiled at him before bidding goodbye to Alaric. She started on her way upstairs while Damon told Alaric that he or Stefan would be down in a bit.

Once upstairs Damon asked Stefan, " You hear from Klaus?"

"Not yet," came the reply.

"What's taking him so long?" Damon asked Lucy, Bonnie and Caroline.

The girls struggled, as Stefan toyed around with the White Oak stake he held. "I'm sure I will soon though. He's expecting me to deliver two stakes, I only have one."

Damon snorted, "Well, that's gonna be disappointing for him."

Stefan glared at his brother for his lack of confidence in him, "I'll get it out of Alaric. I just need some time."

Damon laughed, "I like that confidence, Stefan. I don't share it, but I like it."

"You don't think I can do what it takes."

"Well, you're good Stefan again. You're in control." Damon explained.

Lucy rolled her eyes at them as she fell into a chair, "You're both ridiculous." They both glared at her. She shrugged and turned towards Bonnie and Caroline, "Let's just go, they don't want to listen to anything we have to say."

Caroline frowned, "But..."

Lucy shook her head, sending Caroline a sidelong glance that no one noticed. "Nope if they want to kill everyone, including themselves, nothing we say can change their mind."

Caroline nodded, quickly catching on to Lucy's plan. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't guess they care that if they kill an original they kill every vampire in their sire line."

"What!?" Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie exclaimed.

Caroline looked at them innocently, "You didn't know?"

"No!" Spat the brothers.

"You know we didn't," Bonnie told her with a glare. "How do you know this?"

"Nik told me," Caroline said carelessly with a shrug. "He said he doesn't want any secrets between us."

"Uh huh." Damon said.

"You believe him?" Stefan asked.

"You have to stop trying to kill the Originals!" Bonnie told the brothers.

Everyone ignored Bonnie, Caroline addressing Stefan, "Yes I believe him. He's never lied to me once, he hid things from me, but he never lied. Now he's not hiding anything from me."

"Huh." Damon said at the same time Stefan snorted and turned to walk from the room.

"I'm serious!" Bonnie told Damon, "Stop trying to kill the Originals! 'Lena loves them; she loves you and Stefan. She's finally happy. You kill the originals, you kill yourselves and you destroy 'Lena!"

Bonnie turned on her heel and stalked from the house. Caroline followed after telling Damon that Bonnie was right. Damon turned to stare at Lucy who merely shrugged and followed her cousin and friend out.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 – The Plane Ride

Kol, Sabrina and Elena had quickly boarded the Mikaelson private jet upon arrival at the small airstrip. Niklaus had called ahead and ordered it to be ready for them, so within half an hour they were taking off. Kol and Sabrina sat side by side while Elena sat by herself.

Elena stared out the window seemingly calm but Kol and Sabrina could feel the anxiety building up inside of far. Kol slipped over to sit beside his baby sister.

"'Lena, love, what are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"Am I making the right decision?" Elena blurted out. "I sent him away so he would be safe, but now I'll just be bringing him back into everything."

Kol sighed wondering why this conversation was falling on him of all people. "Think of it this way, 'Lena. Yes, he's being brought back into the supernatural but he'll be with family. He belongs with us just as much as you do."

Elena gave her brother a weak smile, "I just want him safe!"

Kol nodded, "I know darling, but he'll be safer with us. However I think we should be up front with him from the start. No more hiding things, he'll be safer if he knows everything. We can teach him to defend himself."

"But it's safer for him not to know!" Elena protested.

Sabrina stood up out of her seat and walked across the aisle to her mate. She lay a hand on his shoulder and he pulled her onto his lap. She then addressed Elena.

"Actually he's not 'Lena. He sees dead people - that means he's part of the supernatural world now, where ever he goes. Isn't it better for him to be around family?" She told Elena gently.

Elena dissolved into tears, knowing Sabrina had broken through and Elena now felt guilty Kol reached for Elena's hand.

"Shhh. It's okay little sister," he told her as he sent a small glare at his mate. He really didn't want to deal with a crying female, gosh darn it.

Sabrina sent a cheeky grin at him as Elena said, "I'm a horrible sister."

"No Elena you are not. You did the best you could at the time, but now things are different. Now you have the Mikaelsons on your side." Sabrina told her gently pulling a tissue out of her pocket.

Elena calmed down a little but Sabrina could tell she was still feeling guilty. So Sabrina continued, "You can still make it right. Be upfront about everything, and I do mean everything."

Elena looked skeptical, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Sabrina laid a hand on Elena's arm, "Give him a chance to make his own decisions, dear. Let him get to know us and come to his own conclusions. He's capable of handling more that you think."

Elena looked up at her, tears standing in her eyes. "How do you know that?

Sabrina smiled at her gently, "Henrik told me." She said simply.

"Henrik?"

Sabrina nodded, "Henrik has been looking out for Jeremy. They are actually quite close, though Jeremy won't remember his conversations they've had when he's been dead. I suspect though that Jeremy has had many conversations with Henrik that he does remember." She said the last part almost to herself.

Kol looked at his mate curiously but didn't say anything, wondering what she meant by that. Elena didn't seem to have heard the last part she took a deep breath and quieted her sobs. She soon lay her head on Kol's shoulders and fell asleep.

Kol let her fall into a deep slumber before he pushed Sabrina off his lap gently, motioning for her to go sit in her seat. Then he carefully maneuvered Elena so that her head was no longer resting on his shoulder. He joined his mate and they settled in for the rest of the flight, quietly discussing their plans once they landed in Colorado.

Once they landed a few workers quickly unloaded their luggage and put it in the car that Niklaus had rented for them. Kol carried the still sleeping Elena to the car while Sabrina trailed behind them, smiling fondly at the sight of the man she loved carrying his little sister. She could just imagine him carrying their child like that.

"I love you!" Her heart cried out, but her thoughts remained silent so Kol was left unaware.

Sabrina shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of what could never be. Kol carefully placed Elena in the backseat of the car, bucking her in. Then he opened the passenger door for Sabrina. She slipped in as Kol walked around to the driver's seat.

Sabrina pulled up the directions to the hotel that Elijah had booked for them. Within minutes they were at the hotel and Kol went to get them checked in. By the time Kol came back to the car, Elena was starting to wake up.

"Where are we?" She asked sleepily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"We are at the hotel Elijah booked," Sabrina replied as she got out.

"Hotel?" Elena asked confused.

Kol smirked at her, "Yes, Finn thought this was best. This way we can meet with Jeremy and explain things for him and give him a few days to think about it before we have to go back for the spell."

Elena smiled brightly at her big brother, "You guys think of everything!"

Sabrina giggled, "I don't know about everything but they definitely make traveling easier!"

Kol flashed a grin at the ladies, "Let's get going. We can drop everything off in the rooms and then go find lunch. Then we can track down Jeremy."

The girls eagerly agreed following Kol to their suite while a hotel employee trailed followed pulling their luggage on a cart. The girls went to explore the suite, the best one that had been available. Kol waited until the employee had unloaded the luggage, directing him where to set it down. Then he tipped him most handsomely and allowed him to continue on his way.


End file.
